Sake, Shougi and Things in Between
by Q-71
Summary: A bottle of sake is one too many. Will this give shikamaru his much needed boost? Shika X Ino
1. A Shot for You and Me

Dislcaimer: Naruto was created and is owned by Kishimoto Masashi

Am just one of 'em fans

A bottle of sake is one too many

* * *

He peered into the clear liquid in his shallow cup. How he wished he could see his reflection, see how the furrows on his forehead mapped his lingering anxiety. He took a sip. The alcohol warmed his mouth, throat and chest. He then felt better. A nervous chuckle escaped his pursed lips.

_How troublesome._

"Shikamaru!" the familiar brazen voice sent sharp tingles to his ears.

_Hear we go._

"Why didn't you tell us about this meeting earlier?" piercing blue eyes shot him a deadly stare that could kill a thousand hippos in an instant. "And, what the hell is that in your hand? The sun has barely set! Are you aiming to get hammered before 10?"

Ino strode angrily towards Shikamaru and stopped beside him, both hands on her hips. Her hair was a wet mass, combed straight nonetheless. Her orange top (too faded for the likes of Ino) had blotches from water droplets, as well as the remnants of toothpaste from hurried brushing.

_Maybe it was a bad idea to call while she was in the shower_.

He was about to mutter one of his customary lazy retorts, when the blonde konoichi's scent momentarily dulled his usually rapid mental processing. She smelled like cucumber with a hint of honeydew.

_Then again, maybe not_.

His stunned silence seemed to have caught her off-guard for instead of giving him a litany of "what-the-hell", paraphrased in the most colorful ways (which only Ino was capable of doing) she simply took the stool beside him and waved to the bartender for another sake cup.

"So, what's come up?" Ino spoke, her irritation apparently waning, "This better be good. I had to forego a long warm bubble bath"

_Bubble bath..._

Shikamaru shook the thought away before it could to take on a life of its own.

"Waiting for your sake cup won't hurt, you know. Why are you always in a rush?" Shikamaru took a long languid sip "And, why are you always so loud?"

With a quick and forceful gesture, Ino grabbed the sake cup proffered by the bartender and downed two shots before a surprised Shikamaru could even blink.

"Oy Ino, easy on the drink" he ceased her hand before she could launch a third shot, "I was just kidding."

Shikamaru was sure that his words had not helped. But sensing that she relaxed, he let go.

_Thank you, alcohol_.

They sat quietly, almost statuesque, each focused on some faraway object. The midsummer night was squalidly humid, and smoke wafting from nearby tables compounded the heaviness of surrounding air. As the night drew on, the bar began filling up and the cacophonous chatter gradually eased the growing tension between the two.

"So you must've heard already" Shikamaru made the first attempt. "Naruto is returning..."

No reply

"Sasuke too"

"Mm" Ino's mumbled response was barely audible. Shikamaru glanced furtively, eyeing any subtle change in her expression.

_So far so good_.

Shikamaru took a big gulp of sake. Feeling the tight knot at the pit of his stomach loosen, he cautiously continued.

"Will you and...Sakura be...you know...alright"

"What's your point?" Ino flashed him a questioning look, seemingly vexed rather than startled.

"Well...er...I know its none of my business...just that...you two have been getting along again these past few years...I just thought..."

"We're not kids anymore, Shika" Ino hastily poured herself another cup, but decided holding off drinking it. A wry smile formed on her moist lips as she stared blankly into space.

"If you like Sakura, it doesn't have to pass through me. I'm not your mother, you know. You could ask her out for all I care."

Shikamaru felt half of his drink violently leave his mouth as he went into a coughing fit. A stinging sensation surged through his nasal passages, and he felt his eyes water profusely.

"What the!" He stammered as he tried to form the words between gasps, "Wait a minute...Wha...gave you... that... idea?"

Ino snickered uncontrollably at the sight of her spastic, beet-red, team-mate. He suddenly seemed so frail and sickly, instead of "lean and lanky" (as he had once emphatically put it). She thrust her napkin forcing him to take it as she tried to control herself from convulsing with laughter.

"I'm glad... I provided you... with your much needed entertainment..." Shikamaru groaned as he forcibly cleared his throat.

Without hesitation, Ino was immediately behind him giving him a good pat. After a few minutes, he was again inhaling with ease, but decided to remain hunched a little longer to enjoy his comrade's soothing back rub. He was glad that she had handed him her napkin. It was all that could conceal his widening grin.

_Tough…on the outside. That's Ino._

"As I was saying...you don't have to pretend...I'm not blind you know."

_Try dense._

"Must we revisit the past?" she teased, coaxing a perplexed Shikamaru to haphazardly rummage through vague memories within the past decade.

"Ino..."

"Remember our first chuunin exam...what am I saying? Of course you do...you were the only one who passed..."

"Ino..."

"Remember when "forehead" was in trouble...you went out of your way to convince me to extend a helping hand...YOU…you, who wouldn't normally give a shit"

"Oy Ino!"

Shikamaru massaged his throbbing temples, wishing he had an aneurysm that would suddenly pop and free him from the unanticipated turn in their conversation.

_Any minute now_.

"...and you've always been annoyed with Sasuke ever since we got into the academy...Sasuke, who Sakura so adores"

He paused, exasperated disbelief written all over his face.

"Everyone ADORED sasuke...might you forget, that included YOU..." He hissed as he sensed his temper rise exponentially, "What ever did YOU see in that guy?!"

Ino gingerly took a sip, ruminating on the question.

"Hmmm...He's smart, highly skilled, tragic...enigmatic"

"Arrogant, Antisocial...overly dramatic...a real EMO, if you ask me."

"What the hell is your problem?" Ino asked sharply, as she slapped her cup on the counter.

_Me, you... this_

"You talk too much..."

"You started the conversation!"

"and YOU have dominated it...as usual"

Another awkward silence again fell upon them. This time both of them opted to stare heatedly at the hardwood floors.

"This is getting tiresome," Shikamaru whispered to himself. His limbs were beginning to feel numb, and the droning noise made it seem like his world was caving-in.

"So, I'm not just troublesome but tiresome...that's a level-up. Thank you for the special distinction. Tell me what's sooo important when it becomes less bothersome for you...I'm leaving."

She started for the door, but was almost thrown off balance when Shikamaru swiftly snatched her right wrist and pulled her back towards him. Instinctively, her arm wrapped around his neck to steady herself from falling, pressing her cheeks to his warm chest.

_Cucumber and honeydew._

Instantly aware of their proximity, Shikamaru shoved her back to her seat almost too roughly. His eyes seemed to frantically search the room for something until they finally rested on his feet.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to...I mean…I didn't mean it that way..." Shikamru fidgeted uneasily trying to find the proper words, "I really wanted...needed... to talk"

Stiffly, he pulled out his stool and sighed deeply, praying that some semblance of composure would grab hold of him…fast.

He cursed under his breath.

_Shougi is so much damn easier than this._

---to be continued


	2. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Chapter 2: One Step forward and Two Steps Back

* * *

She felt the rough pavement beneath her thin linen pants. The streams of drunken laughter and raucous banter had faded to be replaced by the dissonant chirping of lovelorn crickets. She did not know at which side of the village she was. It was as if her feet, out of sheer impulse, began prancing to the pounding of her heart and the louder pounding in her head. 

_Where the hell am I?_

Pushing her blond bangs away from her drooping lids, Ino scanned the deserted area. The pale light from the distant gas lamps provided adequate illumination for her to recognize the looming structure behind her. She was at the South entrance of the academy.

_What the heck am I doing here?_

With a pang she remembered the argument she had with Shikamaru, how he had suddenly stopped her from leaving, how she reluctantly decided to stay, and how her butt ended up gathering dust at the edge of an empty sidewalk.

_Moron!_

* * *

How should he strike? 

He had pored over the hundreds of possibilties, analyzed the different angles of attack, ascertained the risks. He drew up a mental algorhythm of consequences and solutions. The method was simple, the strategy--calculated and seamless.

The problem--execution.

_Just say it, you moron._

A nagging feeling of futility and defeat was gnawing at him inside out.

Shikamaru fiddled with his cup. Realizing that he wet his hand in the process, he paused, wiped off the sake, and began fiddling with the napkin. Having macerated the napkin into a useless aggregate of fibers, he began mindlessly tugging the collar of his fish-net shirt. Ino gave him a quizzical look.

"Haha...Hot in here, isn't it..." The lanky jounin fought to hide his discomfort.

Ino eyed him even more suspiciously, but did not say anything. The stern look she gave had always been his undoing. It was the look that made him eat when he was told to eat, jump when he was told to jump, and lift his pencil when he was told he was lazy. That night, the look made him quesy with anxiety.

_Calm down. Assess then manage... We're good. Its all good. Breathe in, breathe out...Think of clouds...happy wandering clouds._

Falling back on irrepressible habit, he pressed the finger pads of one hand to those of the other as if ready to cast a jutsu, and shut his eyes tightly.

After a what seemed like eternity, he turned to Ino with new found resoluteness.

"Ino, what I've been really trying to tell you is that..."

His tempered heart again started to beat faster and stronger, so strong that his chest hurt and an incessant 'LUB DUB' was all he could hear.

"is that... I..."

Ino inched closer, straining to listen. Shikamaru swallowed hard.

_Crap...just say it!_

"Ino...I..."

He felt his mouth dry. Her scent was making the room spin.

_Clouds...clouds...clouds_

"I..."

"Well if it isn't the crybaby!"

Sonorous and sultry, the interruption sliced through like hale in the middle of an indian summer. It had happened so abruptly, that Shikamaru shook his head to make sure the sake had not taken its turn to fiddle with his brain.

He knew the voice. He didnt have to turn back to know whose it was. His heart sank, and he felt the knot tighten again in his stomach.

_Shoot._

After mustering the courage to quit vacillating and finally plunge in, his chance was snatched by a slight glitch in fate, called coincidence.

It was a cruel joke from the forces beyond.

Like a flick of a light switch, the moment was gone.

_Perfect timing, Temari. Just perfect._

_

* * *

Blond, blue-eyed and feisty. _

A mental image of the buxom Sand kunoichi leered mockingy at Ino.

_What the hell did he see in her?_

In the dark, Ino stared down at her barely visible chest, and frowned disappointedly.

_Typical._

She got up, waving off the insects that had mistaken her for some shrub. Sighing, she imagined how'd she'd look tomorrow--dark circles around her eyes, red bumps on her arms and neck. A toad would appear more attractive next to her.

Ino caught sight of a corner that was all too familiar. Without second-thought she headed towards that direction. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Home was the sensible option. But despite the dulling shots of alcohol, the night's events had jolted her wide awake. She felt inexplicably restless and touchy.

_That idiot even forgot about the meeting!_

As her temper rose, so did the pace of her walking. Stomp...stomp...stomp. Until she reached a rather homely building. She gave a perfunctory glance at its neon sign.

YAKINIKU Q

Ino's tummy groaned, protesting her lack of sustenance since ten in the morning. Forgetting to eat was becoming a bad habit. She entered the restaurant surprised to find they were still open. Although all the lights were on, none of the tables were occupied, save for one. There was no mistaking the wild orange hair and the more-than-healthy build.

"Chouji!"

Startled, the masticating jounin sat up straight. He let out a dismayed grunt as he slowly faced the blue-eyed kunoichi. Unsure of what to do next, he simply glared back with the expression of a thief caught red-handed. As Ino approached, he waited for the usual--"Ino's neverending lecture series on the 'healthy shinobi: 101 reasons to keep your figure slim'". Which was why he was stunned when she silently took the cushioned seat across him.

"Are you Ino?" Chouji blurted, his mouth still full.

* * *

"Oy Temari " 

Shikamaru pivoted achingly towards her. She was as shapely as ever, her humungous fan a fixture, he'd gotten used to. "What brings the sand here?" He knew the answer.

_Naruto._

"Naruto. We're welcoming the return of the 'soon-to-be' sixth Hokage"

_Small talk could be so troublesome._

"Did I interrupt anything? You looked like a flashing red light from afar"

_Oh just the moment I've built on years self-restraint and patience...the confession I've played over and over again in my head, and which I've finally decided to let off my chest...but other than that..._

"Er...no...not really."

He chanced a quick glance at Ino, whose expression he could not quite read.

"Really? It was like you were about to cry?"

Shikamaru felt his ears twitch. This he could not let go. That verbal jab was just begging to be countered.

"Ha! You just love saying that don't you. Stale as it is. Funny, you didnt request for an escort this time...have you finally devoloped some sense of direction?"

"Oh...I just wanted to surprise you for a change." Temari's words rolled, her full lips curved into a mischievous grin. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

_That flirt!_

chomp...chomp...chomp

"Slow down Ino...you're eating twice as fast as me. And no one can eat, twice as fast as me." worry spread on Chouji's ruddy face. "Are you okay?"

But Ino kept on stuffing charbroiled meat into her mouth, one after the other. She would only stop to catch her breath and immediately repeat the cycle--stuff, chew and swallow. Seeing that his blond comrade clearly wasn't listening and that no other options were present, Chouji swept all the remaining barbeque into his mouth.

"Ow..ill...you...a...ser...wy ...restron" he asked with cheeks puffed and the food threatening to overflow through slightly parted lips.

"What?"

Chouji raised his hand as he washed the food down with a full glass of water.

"I said, now will you answer my question? What's wrong with you Ino?"

"That idiot Shikamaru . That's what's wrong. He called a meeting at such short notice...

"Meeting?"

Oblivious, Ino continued.

"And, guess what...he forgets about it the very instant that blond bimbo from the Sand walks in"

"Who Temari? She's not a bimbo...She became a jounin before any of us you know."

Ino slammed the table as she sensed her irritation begin to boil over.

"That's not the point. And its so obvious that she's into him. 'I just wanted to surprise you' ugh!" Her face contorted as she aped Temari.

"What does she see in him anyway. He's lazy! Okay, he CAN be reliable, I'll give him that...but lazy nonetheless...and, he isnt that cute...okay...I must admit, there must be something attractive, since he does get tons of love letters from his chuunin and genin students...but still he's not 'sasuke-cute'..."

"Ino..."

"and...who watches clouds for a hobby! Will she be willing to subject herself to absolute boredom...to lie beside him to watch floating chunks of water vapor...seriously?"

Genuinely disturbed, Chouji began shaking his team-mate.

"Ino, you're rambling!"

The shake was as good as a slap, for the stream of words had halted and she looked wide-eyed at her heavy-set comrade.

"Look Ino. What is it that's really bothering you?"

Ino let out a long resigned sigh, and took a swig of sake.

"I don't know Chouji. I really don't."

"I think you do."

Peering into her drink, she seemed to ponder on his last words.

Chouji let out a short laugh, "Its funny. The two of you are more similar than you think."

"I know we're both blond, but..."

"I didn't mean you and Temari" the orange-haired shinobi winced, "like I said, similar...So smart...yet so dumb..."

She did not understand exactly what he meant, but Ino was too tired to ask. She decided to put off her question for another day.

"By the way, you have some nerve ditching our meeting for barbeque!" she playfully reprimanded, as the mood started to lighten.

"For a talented jounin...you sure at times think like a genin" Chouji lifted his sake cup to his smirking lips, "Ino, there never was a meeting!"

* * *

Through slit eyes, Shikamaru glanced surreptitiously at the Sand kunoichi. 

_How long is Temari staying?_

She had comfortably occupied the vacant seat to Shikamaru's left, and was enjoying the warm, sweet, well-known Konoha sake. She then began talking about Gaara wanting to come to congratulate Naruto and not being able to, and Kankuro being exhausted from the trip, hence deciding to stay in his hotel room...and...

After the first two statements, Shikamaru's attention was gone drifting to 'more important' matters. Nonetheless, he continued to nod to appear interested.

_Ok, now what?_

He went over his choices. All was not lost. The night afterall was not over. He then made up his mind to excuse himself so he could take Ino to another place.

His place?

He felt a warm rush in his neck and cheeks.

"Er...Temari...sorry to cut this short but...I have to go...Ino and I have..."

He stopped short of finishing, bewildered as he stared at the other stool next to him.

It was empty.

* * *

--to be continued 

Thanks for the reviews. This was supposed to be a one-shot. Heck! Why not stretch it out a bit. ;-)


	3. Somewhere, Something's in Between

Chapter 3: Somewhere, Something's in Between

* * *

Clouds retreated towards the beseeching horizon. My fingers chased them furiously, in the same frenzied way that arms and legs flapped when one made angels on the snow. 

I made an angel.

She had blond hair and blue eyes, like those found in books and paintings from distant lands.

But, she had no wings. She could not fly. Neither could she swoop down from heaven to answer my prayers. She had no lyre, no trumpet, no sheet of divine notes to be sung. All she had was a radiant smile. And, that was more than enough.

The wisps of lavender-tinged white moved farther apart. She was gone.

I could hear lithe steps nearing. As they came closer, the sodden grass betrayed their unsure rhythm.

Step. Pause. Step.

Then silence.

I knew her by her scent. She smelled like roses, jasmines and white lilies. Maybe she did swoop down from heaven.

Maybe this time she would answer my prayer.

With one swift motion, she flopped next to me, an angel with nipped wings. When she sighed, I heard defeat and tamed sobs clamouring to be set free.

I said nothing. That was how it worked between us, ever since we set foot at the academy. From friends we had become classmates. Words were seldom exchanged.

She pointed to the dimming sky, her finger tracing images on our shared canvas. She spoke of a tale unfolding, a sad but interesting one, of a cosmos and a white lily under a golden tree:

_The cosmos saw the lily and knew she was lonely. She, thus, called out "Dear flower, I'll be your friend"--a happy beginning to a story with a bitter end._

_The sun rose. The sun set. The golden tree shed its leaves. Both flowers grew happily, basking in each other's company. Although they stood side by side, their leaves could never touch. As seeds, they had fallen separately, and rooted, they had grown to be. The cosmos thus called out "Dear flower, take the other end of this golden twig. Pretend it is my hand, I am offering to thee." The lily gladly accepted, to the other flower's delight. They had bridged the tiny gap that kept them far apart._

_Then, one day the lily had an idea to liven things up. She cried, "let's play tug-of-war", and pulled her end with all her might. The cosmos hated the game, the game that could uproot either one. But since she knew her friend wanted to play, she simply smiled, like she was having fun._

Lament echoed in her staggered breathing. Yet, not a single tear was shed. How long did she intend to play the awful game of pretend?

We lay side by side on the grass-cushioned earth, lulled by the music of an amphibian chorus. As shadows lengthened in the waning light, so it seemed did space and time. Seconds stretched to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to an ebbing incoherence.

I said nothing.

Words. They seemed so empty and stale.

A muted understanding was all I had to offer. And, wait was all I could do.

Wait...

until slumber had given her solace.

Wait...

until I alone lay awake

Wait...

until I could safely rest my palm in hers.

Wait...

for my selfish request to be granted.

I felt my heart's pace quicken as my surroundings began to dissipate. In patches of expanding brightness, my world was beginning to fade. Was I going blind? Or losing my mind? Panicked, I reached out for the angel's hand. It wasn't there! She wasn't there! No blond hair or blue eyes to behold, only a gaping white emptiness.

I called out her name.

Once. Twice. Nothing.

My ears caught an amalgam of sounds...getting louder... drilling a hole into my throbbing head. Bit by bit they were becoming distinct--children running and yelling, the shuffling of restless feet, water slapping on pavement, a steady breathing by my ear. The aroma of rice and dry earth tickled my nostrils. My body ached, as did my stomach and temples. My face was hot, stung by an eager summer sun.

Morning.

I kept my eyes shut hoping that reality would shoo itself away. I wanted to go back. If I closed my eyes long enough maybe, just maybe, I would again find myself on that plain. The warmth, the bliss, in a lost past revisited: if I open my eyes, in an instant, all would be forgotten.

Must good things come to an end?

A stupid question.

Stolen moments never last.

And soon, I was staring at the open shutters, listening disinterestedly to the bustling street below.

I'm sure I had a dream, a really good one.

But now, I could not remember.

--------------------------------

Shikamaru Nara rarely woke up with a hangover. In the first place, he considered it too troublesome to drink his worries away, or to celebrate so-called 'significant events' with clinks of sake-cups and beer bottles. Barfing wasn't exactly pleasant. And the skull-shattering headache that heralded the arrival of the following day, only served to make him feel like a pathetic loser.

That morning just had to be one of those days.

He winced at the sour taste in his mouth. The hard cot did little to ease his bitter mood. Cursing the sun he sat up, palm slapped against his lightly sunburnt face.

_Shit!_

His other hand reached for his breast-pocket. If only he could find a shuriken, a kunai, a toothpick (anything!) to gouge his eyes out. Strangely, there was no sharp weapon, no pocket, no vest...nothing, not even his favorite fishnet fabric. He stared at his own bare chest for a full minute before realizing that it was just as it appeared. Bare.

_What the!_

There was a soft rustle beside him, followed by a disgruntled mumble. That alone yanked fiercely at his insides. He didn't want to look. His mind was blank. Half of the entire night had been erased from his memory as if it never existed. But that didn't mean he had no idea what.._or who_...he would find.

He peeked between his fingers. Blond alright. His hands went cold. As expected, not the blond he was hoping for.

Frantically, he surveyed the room. It wasn't his.

_What the hell happened?!_

He pounded violently at his forehead as if the repeated blunt force would crack his head open and spill out the answers.

Lifting the thin blanket, he exhaled a deep sigh of relief. He had his pants on. That was a good sign. Then again, _anything_ could've happened. Beads of sweat furiously began forming at his temples.

_Shit, what to do?_

He glanced at the door. It was coaxing him to bolt right out and run, run wherever his wobbly feet would take him.

"Shika? You awake?"

"Uh..."

"Just give me five more minutes." his 'bedfellow' groaned.

"Uh...sure..."

Five minutes. For Shikamaru that had always been more than enough. In shogi, in battle, in any written exam, five minutes was all he needed. But as he continued to rap at his aching forehead in a futile attempt to unlock the pervious night's secrets, time had never felt so sparse and fleeting.

_'Five minutes'_--it was like a death sentence.

"Temari" he croaked grimly, "Take all the time you need."

--------------------------------

Ino Yamanaka rarely woke up _without_ a hangover. She was extremely competitive by nature. And ever since she had hit the legal drinking age, she had yet to back down from a shooters' challenge. In the shinobi world, one had to act tough to be taken seriously, especially if you smelled like a bouquet of roses, jasmines and lilies as often as you stank of blood and death.

That morning was just one of those days.

She groaned relenting the horrid aftermath of another night of irresponsible drinking. Her temples throbbed with such a fisted vengeance, that she prayed an artery would just burst so she could skip the pain and drift peacefully into eternal sleep. So much for wishful thinking.

Lazily, she surveyed the room. It wasn't hers.

_Where am I ?_

One by one, her senses began to awaken. The discordant sounds of street-life seemed to be coming from below. She must be in some apartment building. The door of the room was kept ajar. Beyond it she could hear the thudding of bare feet followed by the hollow banging of pots against pans. Soon the scent of frying bacon wafted through. Her tummy shrieked with hunger.

As she got up, peeling off sheets of pink, she noticed she was in clean cotton pants and a freshly laundered white tank top. She stared at her clothes for a full minute before realizing they were just as they appeared. Clean, new and someone else's.

_Shit! who changed my clothes?_

She began pounding furiously at her forehead, sure that after enough vigorous shaking her brain would spit out an answer like a giant lucky-eight ball.

Then she remembered. She was last with Chouji.

_Hell no!_

The thudding of footsteps stunned her immobile. They were approaching the door. She clutched at her chest hoping that that would temper her rapidly beating heart. Not once did she feel this nervous during a mission.

It was like being handed down a death-sentence.

"Ino? You awake?"

Either she had actually awoken from a decade-long coma and Chouji had married the only pink-haired kunoichi in Konoha, or she was trapped in some crazy dream while dying in drunken stupor at some dingy ditch with no one to help her.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I live here?"

"With Chouji?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You better kick that nasty sake-spree habit of yours. The alcohol is starting to liquefy your brain."

"F.Y.I., it wasn't a sake-spree."

Green eyes gleamed--_'don't-treat-me-like-an-idiot'_

"Well...not exactly." Ino acquisced

Although they were both too proud to acknowledge it, Sakura and Ino had never stopped being friends. Sakura knew Ino as much as Ino knew her. And when Ino budged, even the slightest, in an argument, it only meant that there was something weighing heavily on her mind. Sakura decided it was best not to press on.

"C'mon. I made breakfast."

The two kunoichis sauntered towards the kitchen.

"Anyway...what _am I_ doing here?" Ino started, as she stuffed an entire bacon into her mouth.

"I found you on the street."

"No way."

"With Chouji."

"You're kidding."

"He was trying to wrestle you away from the **Sake Shack's** entrance."

"Oh my god."

"Don't worry Ino. There was just a few of us who saw."

"Few?" the blond kunoichi swallowed hard, wondering whether 'few' meant hardly any, or a hefty handful. "Us? "

"Ino," the kunoichi's smile was tender "They're back."

"They?" Ino was aware that she was starting to sound like a parrot. Sakura, however, didn't seem to care.

Instead, her jade eyes glistened. "Naruto. Sasuke. They're both finally home."

--------------------------------

He heard the tap twist shut. Next, hinges squeaked, followed by a soft click. The blond kunoichi from the Sand entered the bedroom, towel draped over her shoulder, wet locks framing her tan face. She gave the wall-clock a quick glance.

"So it's still good morning. Good morning, Nara."

"Temari...did something...er...anything..." Shikamaru blushed as he fought to formulate the correct question. "What _did_ happen?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well...not everything..." That apparently annoyed her. Lying to a woman was never his strong point. "No."

"That's quite insulting. I had always thought I gave such a lasting impression." Her tone was somewhat teasing. If she was angry, the kunoichi did a good job hiding it. He could almost hear a play-back of her condescending words spoken ages ago --_'emotional training, didn't you go through that?'_

"Temari..."

"Nothing in this world is for free, Nara, especially in _our_ kind of world."

He didn't grasp what she had meant. He was about to have it clarfied when he remembered something more important.

"Temari, where's my shirt?"

"I threw it away."

"What?!"

"Think of it as a favor. You can thank me later. C'mon let's buy you another one before we eat."

He was half-naked, walking out of a motel at mid-day, with the well-known kunoichi from the Sand. It didn't take much to make a juicy story out of it, especially when they were often spotted working together. Rumors were the last thing he needed. As he stepped out to meet the glaring sun, he pleaded to the high heavens that he wouldn't bump into anyone he knew, most of all that other blond kunoichi, the one who hailed from Konoha.

--------------------------------

"He was the one who put you to sleep."

"I beg your pardon?" Ino's confused gaze shifted from plate to friend.

"Sasuke. with his sharingan. You know...while you were flailing your arms trying to escape Chouji's grip..."

"Sakura, spare me the gory details. Selective amnesia is working quite well for me right now."

She sighed. Sasuke was really back. Surprisingly, she wasn't jumping up and down with joy.

"We're alright, Sakura. Aren't we?" her tone had turned rueful

"Yeah, Ino. I guess, we always were."

There was no need for particulars nor long-winded explanations. Only an exchange of awkward grins sufficed. They both understood.

"Why do you keep your curtains drawn?" Ino suddenly got up and dashed towards the window. "It's summer! The sun should be enjoyed..."

She thought she had her fill of surprises that day. But as the sight below so revealed, the day is only truly over when the sun has fully set. Ino blinked once to make sure the remains of sleep weren't playing tricks on her eyes, and twice to make sure her thoughts had not gone awry. Nope. It was Shikamaru, alright, a _very shirtless _Shikamaru.

_Lanky but defined. Not bad._

He had stepped out of a modest-looking inn, and remained glued to his spot. That was until someone joined him.

_Spiky blond hair...big fan..._

"I knew it! That oaf!"

As quick as she had drawn the curtains, Ino was gathering her neatly folded clothes from the living room couch and darting for the door.

"Sakura, sorry to just eat and run, but I have to go."

"Uh ok..." The pink-haired was perplexed but refrained from asking, "I'll see you later then, at the Hokage hall. 7 o'clock."

"Huh?"

"The welcoming get-together. Don't be late."

The kunoichi hollered her assent and slammed the door shut.

Whatever made Ino suddenly hyperactive, Sakura could only guess. She stood up, about to clear the table when she noticed something by her sofa.

"Ino wait!" Sakura leaned out of her window, searching the crowd for her friend. She was already gone. Amused, she gingerly folded the lacy material she had just picked up.

"You forgot your bra."

--------------------------------

The last person Ino Yamanaka had stalked so doggedly, in her own village, was her team's beloved sensei, Asuma Sarutobi. She was thirteen. And, it was right around the time he started ordering flowers for a certain 'lady-friend'. Of course then, tailing him covertly didn't seem so wrong. She was merely 'honing necessary skills'.

Now, however, things were different. She was seventeen and one of the newer additions to the roster of jonins. Using training as an excuse apallingly insulted even her own intelligence.

Be that the case, that day she simply didn't care. Her actions were her own, and so were her reasons.

She easily spotted the target. Thanks to the trail of head-turns, gawks, and second glances. His companion entered an apparel shop.

_Shopping, I see._

He did not follow. She watched and waited. Apparently, he was going to be standing there longer than she had expected. Her patience was wearing thin, and for some odd reason people appeared to be taking a peculiar interest in her. Soon her cover would be blown. There was no other choice left.

_Time to make an appearance._

As casually as she could manage, the blond kunoichi strolled in a direction that was sure to have her _accidentally_ bump into her nicely _un_dressed teammate. She made sure she grazed his shoulder before doing her choreographed half-pivot, double-take (which was charmingly capped by a curt apology).

"Well if it isn't..." _say something bitingly witty_, "Shikamaru." _Drat!_

Sakura was right. Her neurons must've fizzed into a vapid cocktail concoction.

"Ino?"

His was an expression that of a toddler caught with his hand stuck in a cookie jar. It would've been amusing had circustances been different.

"You seem to be making the most out of summer."

He did not reply.

Quite abruptly, Ino found herself with nothing else to say. Out of sheer impulse, she had chased her own teammate without a solid plan or purpose. She was as dumbfounded as him, and seriously disturbed by her own actions.

She blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

"Sasuke's back." then hastily added "and Naruto too."

But Shikamaru wasn't listening. He wasn't even exactly looking _at her_. Tracing his line of vision, she ended up staring wide-eyed at her flimsily covered chest and the two perky mounds eagerly greeting fascinated onlookers. Promptly and with forced nonchalance, she crossed her arms to block the literally _stunning_ view. Her temperature rose ten notches despite the sweltering heat.

"Look, I was just so excited at the news of Sasuke's return, that I forgot to change..." her reflection on the store window made her flinch. "...and comb."

"Hello Ino." The sonorous timbre was as alluring as it was commanding. That, even she had to admit. It made her inexplicably insecure.

"Temari." she managed a lopsided grin.

She curiously watched the older kunoichi hand Shikamaru a paper bag. It had the store's logo.

_So they're giving gifts now_.

"Want to join us for brunch?" Temari offered.

"Thanks." Ino replied almost too pleasantly. She _had_ to leave. She really had to or else.

Turning on her heels, she waved goodbye and gave Shikamaru a furtive glance, "But, I don't do brunch."

When she was sure she was out of sight, alone in a cool, shaded, alley, Ino collapsed on her weakened knees. Her hands, arms and legs trembled uncontrollably to her utter confusion and dismay. A surging warmth was threatening to choke her, as it wrung her neck and clawed her eyes. She swallowed repeatedly, slowed her breathing and bit her lip hard. She refused to give in. She willed her eyes dry.

_I don't do brunch? what the hell was that supposed to mean?_

She could not comprehend what she was feeling, or _what_ was making her feel that way. She and Shikamaru were teammates and, to certain degree, friends. Yet, their lives have always been compartmentalized and away from each other's reach. No one complained. So why did it have to matter now? What did it matter if he was seeing the kunoichi from the Sand?

She chuckled miserably as she hugged legs tightly. Gazing absently at the strip of blue above, she wondered if she would ever figure _it_ out, or if at all she wanted to.

--------------------------------

Ino was never cryptic. At least, not with him. Maybe brunch really wasn't her sort of thing. But when she had looked at him, that simple statement was as sharp and fierce as an emphatic slap to his cheek.

Shikamaru sighed wearily as he pulled his new fish-net shirt over his head. He realized that the inflicting hand was none other than his own guilty conscience.

Sasuke was back.

And by some vague turn of events, he had set-off a cold war with Ino. The very cause or reason, however, eluded him.

He dreaded the next days. His work was cut out for him. He had to somehow salvage his lost memories and, hopefully whatever was left of his chances with Ino (that was, if he had any at all)

In the meantime, he would concentrate on how to get the gnawing guilt off his chest and the delectable 'just-out-of-bed' image of the Konoha blonde out of his head.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading. 


	4. Chance Encounters

Chapter 4: Chance Encounters

* * *

Something about the night was unsettling. 

High above, the sable sky, studded with pulsating hues of red, blue and silver, seduced the earth from its weary rest. In the growing listlessness, blooming moonflowers exhaled their subtle sweetness. And somewhere far, far, away, a band of eager amphibians was rehearsing its nightly encore.

Something was definitely unsettling.

The evening was just too perfect.

Ino groaned as she meandered, mindlessly, through the thinning crowd of packing market vendors and last minute shoppers. Only a stall selling knitted handbags and another trading antique jewelry remained open.

"I wonder if boys like purses."

Had she not been in Sakura's pajamas, she would have totally forgotten about the welcoming party. She had left her friend's apartment in such a hurried frenzy that all she could really remember was saying 'yes' to something that sounded like 'Hokage' and 'beer date'. Good thing, when she got home a paper bag bearing her lacy intimates was tacked on her door, and along with, a glaringly pink sticky note--

_Testament to your momentary attention deficit_

_So just to remind you—_

_Welcoming party _

_Hokage hall, 7-o' clock_

_Don't be late, pig!_

Upon checking her watch, Ino found that she was definitely running late. Not that it really mattered. Sakura was probably just in need of someone to help with the preparations. That however, didn't mean she wouldn't get a nasty scolding, not after waking up in her former best-friend's room without a clue as to what had happened the night before.

But as was the dictates of propriety, she had to show up with at least some kind of gift. Of course in all likelihood, Naruto and Sasuke (simply being "boys") would barely notice the gesture. Nevertheless, a kunoichi had always to be mindful that she is as much a lady as she is an assassin, and that etiquette was as much a part of her armament as were her kunais.

"Twenty ryo! Are you kidding me!" Ino cried, blinking at the cardboard tag attached to a midnight-blue pouch.

The startled vendor, a scrawny old man in an audaciously multi-colored robe, leaped to hush the blond kunoichi.

"Please not so loud." He nervously smiled at curious onlookers. "Very Special. That's why it's expensive. Good material."

"Look! You can't fool me. If assessing merchandise were a jutsu, mine would be an S-level skill!"

"You know missy I would have given you a discount. But I don't like loud and unlady-like girls, even if they are pretty."

Ino gaped in disbelief. Only one person, besides Asuma Sarutobi, had gotten away with calling her loud and unlady-like. And the thought-invading image of his characteristic smirk and blasé demeanor made her blood curdle.

"Well I'm sure pretty girls wouldn't want discounts from you!"

Slit eyes narrowed angrily at the blond kunoichi. Ino glared back, tauntingly, in defiance.

She was ready to lash out with another wave of insults, when she noticed that the man's expression had suddenly changed. Something past her shoulder had captured his attention, and it made his eyes widen in awe.

"Twenty ryo?" the deep timbre, even and achingly familiar, sent a tingle down Ino's spine "I'd have to agree, that seems a bit overpriced."

"The rumors are true!" The old man brusquely brushed against Ino, as he moved to speak to the man behind her. "You have returned to Konoha! You have returned with the great Uzamaki Naruto. Master, please…please take anything you like."

"I deserve no special distinction. In this village I'm considered a traitor, who left to pursue selfish ambitions."

"But your greatness and mercy are known all over. You freed my son from Orochimaru. Please take anything. I am indebted to you forever."

"That is unnecessary. However—"

Ino caught the sound of a gentle yet precise snip coming from behind. She almost flinched, when she felt a calloused palm rest warmly on her bare shoulder.

"Ino, is this, what you wanted?"

As she turned to gaze upon the placid face of the man she had last seen as a young boy, Ino felt her heart's pace quicken.

"Sasuke-kun? It really is you."

* * *

He never did like events. 

Events were always troublesome.

One had to dress up for no explicit reason. One had to engage in conversation with no real purpose. And, one had to linger without a clear-cut objective other than to socialize (_whatever that meant_).

But it was Naruto—that made the choice difficult, nonetheless, obvious.

The Uchiha too would be there.

He grunted disappointedly. Not that he harbored any ill feelings towards the Sasuke. The past was the past. But in all honesty, he couldn't care less if Mr. Popular did return or not.

Ino was definitely going to be there—maybe with her hair down, maybe in her sky-blue kimono that perfectly matched her eyes, maybe in the crimson slip-on dress she usually wore on not-so-special occasions, or maybe (just maybe) still in the white tank top and cotton pajamas she was wearing when….

Shikamaru quickly dunk his face into palms brimming with cold water. The shocking chill that clawed at his skin caused his brain to shut down momentarily and he was thankful for the short-lived reprieve. As he shut off the tap, he stared at his mildew-obscured reflection.

She would be there.

And, Sasuke too.

The thought made him wince.

* * *

"I'll take this then, and this one too." Sasuke took two similar looking pouches, one pink and one blue. He thrust the latter towards the dumbstruck kunoichi. 

"What do you want me to do with this? "A bewildered Ino asked

"You wanted it."

Unsure what to make of Sasuke's gesture, Ino simply took the pouch and mumbled an uncertain 'thanks'

"Look Sasuke-kun, you really didn't have to. I should be the one giving you a welcome-home present."

"I didn't give that to you. This kind man did."

The old man who, a couple of minutes ago, seemed just about ready to spar with her, was already laughing lightheartedly. Around them, a small crowd had gathered, composed mostly of giddy dreamy-eyed young ladies (with a scowling boyfriend or two on the side)

The attention, although not directed at her, was making the Ino uneasy.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe we better get going. Besides, you're seriously late for your own party."

They walked side by side in the quiet darkness. Ino kept her eyes on her shuffling feet that were leaving impressions on the dry earth. Her thirteen-year old self would have surely flung possessive arms around the Uchiha the very instant she had recognized him. But things were different. First off, there was no Sakura to annoy with her childish antics. And more importantly, she was way past the age where an innocent touch could be given so carelessly.

She chanced a furtive glance at the Uchiha. He was taller, more muscular, and more handsome than when she had last seen him. However, he remained seemingly cold and distant. Perhaps it was that unmistakable and closely guarded sadness that beneath his charcoal eyes.

Not wanting any awkwardness to start brewing, Ino decided to initiate the small talk.

"So Sasuke, what do you plan to do now that you're back?"

"I haven't thought about that."

Ino waited for him to continue, but realized that no elaboration was to follow. Another thing, apparently, had not changed in the Uchiha. He still responded with vague indifferent one-liners.

Was it his way of keeping everyone at arm's length? Ino wondered.

Or was conversation just too troublesome for him, just like how it was for a certain someone she knew?

She never remembered Sasuke as even once being lazy, unlike _that_ certain someone, who she could never once recall as _not_ being lazy.

Ino surmised that Shikamaru must have been a sloth in his previous life. He hardly exhibited any goal-directed behavior. He would rather fail a test than lift a pencil. He quit the chuunin exam because it was too much of a hassle. He had put off taking his jonin exam because it meant more work…

Then again, his laziness ended where things really mattered; things like avenging Asuma, or defending Konoha, or patiently escorting that kunoichi from the Sand.

And he always escorted that kunoichi from the sand without uttering a complaint (unless asked, of course).

She sighed, realizing how Shikamaru would do whatever she asked just to shut her up. Was she that abrasive?

"Are you okay?"

Her sigh must have sounded particularly deflated for, although Sasuke had the same vacant expression, there was the minutest hint of concern in his voice.

"Um, yeah. It's nothing…I just remembered--" Ino looked up to gaze on the symbol of "fire" that was etched imposingly on the grand structure before them. They had finally arrived at the Hokage tower. When Ino turned to her pale companion, she felt her cheeks flush.

"I haven't thanked you for last night."

* * *

The Hokage hall basked in the soft light of candles and paper lanterns. During the day, the hall was used for training, meetings and, at times, intense tactical planning. That night, however, the vast space felt warm, welcoming, and tad too jovial. 

Scanning the growing crowd, Shikamaru estimated that there were probably close to a hundred people. He, however, was not one bit surprised. Naruto had acquired a reputation that closely equaled that of the Yondaime, and Sasuke, had returned a fabled hero as well.

A pink topped head bobbed from one part of the room to another. The bearer squeezed in between two squealing girls while trying to keep her drink from spilling. A look of annoyance marred her soft features.

"Hey Sakura," Shikamaru called out to the kunoichi "I thought this was going to be just family and friends. We're 'the friends'. Don't tell me all these people are resurrected Uchihas."

Jade eyes widened incredulously.

"Shikamaru, that was mean! What's gotten into you?" Sakura hollered in the din. "Anyway, I have no idea where they all came from."

"Where's Naruto?"

"Somewhere. Some girl rudely interrupted our conversation and just whisked him away! Unbelievable. By the way, is Ino with you?"

"No."

"Well, if you see her, tell her she's dead. Oh and, if you do happen to see Sasuke, who seems to be keeping up with his missing-nin act…just tell him that his evading tactics won't work."

With a cursory wave the kunoichi again dove into the sea of humanity.

Shikamaru was starting to dislike how the party was progressing. For one thing, he was having a hard time finding familiar faces, or rather, those familiar faces he hoping to find. The whole room was getting noisier by the minute and, as if that wasn't enough, an amateur band began its gruesome massacre of the best classic rock songs. He had to get out before his shadow found its way around the vocalist's neck.

Stepping out the side door, Shikamaru allowed the change of environment ease his senses. After a few minutes, the ringing in his ears was finally replaced rhythmic croaking of faraway lovelorn frogs. A sweet scent streamed in through open windows, and he welcomed its soothing effect. He found it odd that being in the crowded hall made him feel more alone than being in the dark and empty corridor. Feeling eager stings from mosquitoes, he decided that it was best to wander.

Echoing almost inaudibly were hushed voices in earnest conversation. Had not one of them of been familiar, he would have simply walked away. But he knew the high-pitched tone all to well, and his interest had been irrevocably piqued.

As he neared the main entrance, he caught sight of two silhouettes standing under the archway.

His stomach tightened. Despite what little light was present, he automatically recognized the slim well-proportioned figure.

_Ino._

Shikamaru could hardly see the man across her. The hair, the stance and the katana, however, were a dead giveaway.

_Sasuke?_

Before he could be seen and sensed, he quickly hid behind a row tin lockers. His hearing was not as sharp as Kiba's, but for some reason, he was catching every word of the exchange.

"— for last night." Ino's sounded slightly embarrassed.

_Last night?_

"I hope I didn't hurt you." Sasuke replied evenly.

_Hurt?_

"No. I…I slept pretty well after. But, I did feel weird the next day, like my body was aching all over."

"The experience has that after-effect."

_Experience? _

"It's just too bad that I was just too drunk to remember everything." Ino chuckled shyly, "First times are supposed to be remembered, right" Shikamaru could tell she was uneasy.

_First time!_

"You were more responsive, so the alcohol actually helped."

_Responsive?_

Shikamaru felt every muscle in his body tense. His vision began to dim.

He had heard enough.

* * *

Somewhere from within the Hokage tower, a muffled bang resonated in the stillness. Ino , like Sasuke, paused to listen curiously, waiting for something to ensue. Finally, Ino grunted knowing that it was more likely a bunch of party-wasted shinobis than anything else. 

"Anyway Sasuke-kun," Ino smiled sheepishly "I really am sorry about that night. That would be the first and last time, I swear. Using the Sharingan to put a drunk, stuporous girl to sleep was such a waste of chakra."

"You weren't exactly stuporous…"

"Okay, stop right there. I don't need to hear everything. Ignorance is bliss."

Although the Uchiha's grin was barely perceptible under the wan moonlight, it was enough to render the pale face disarming.

"But thanks Sasuke-kun."

Hastily, the blond grabbed Sasuke's arm, spun him around and pushed him towards the doorway.

"Now go in there and find your teammates. I'm sure they've been waiting for you."

Sasuke chuckled as he gave Ino a second glance, and began to walk away.

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun, " Ino called out

The Uchiha, again, stopped half-turning.

"Welcome home."

* * *

In a dark abandoned room, a shinobi leaned forlornly out a window. A few meters behind him, the concrete wall bore a cracked impression. And, on the floor, right below it, lay the remnants of what would have been a tin filing cabinet. The decisive sliding of wood against wood broke the young man's reverie. 

"Just the person, I was looking for."

"Temari, I'm not in the mood."

Shikamaru remained riveted on the star-sprinkled heaven. Why did the night have to be so perfect? It was the kind of night where one could lie beside another, asking for nothing else but silence and stillness and the moment to never end. It was a night that was driving him mad.

"What happened to your hand?" the kunoichi asked flatly.

"Nothing."

"Anyway, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Can't this wait 'til tomorrow. I really—" Shikamaru replied crossly. His temper was starting to rise.

"I have come for another reason," Temari cut-in, undeterred.

Shikamaru drew his head back in and sat languidly on the sill. His eyes narrowed inquisitively.

"The Sand has come for another reason." The kunoichi continued, "and if you haven't noticed, a good number of Shinobis from other villages, as well"

"The Godaime mentioned something in passing a week ago, but we haven't been briefed."

"We're all here for the War Games that will commence three days from tonight." Temari explained, "The details will be handed out tomorrow, and the teams will be organized the day after."

Perching gracefully on the dusty table across Shikamaru, the blond kunoichi winked and flashed a meaningful grin.

"That's when the real fun begins."

* * *

--TBC 

A/N: Updates have been slow. The muse, unfortunately, hasn't been smiling down on this lowly writer (or should I say writer-wannabee, hehe). Gomen to those who have been following the story. Thanks to those who took the time to comment. Your kind words fuel the writing.

Now off to listen to some AKfG… (Mugen glider, baby!)


	5. Running Around, Running Late

Chapter 5: Running Around, Running Late

* * *

_1010...1011...1012...arggghhh!!!_

Gagging herself with a pillow, Ino screamed her frustration into every bit of fiber that stuffed her mouth. She did not know how long she'd been tossing and turning since she flopped lazily onto her futon. All she knew was that she had counted over a thousand imaginary sheep, a hundred imaginary cows, over a dozen imaginary hens and every single livestock imaginable. In the end, she simply resigned herself to a staring contest with the lizard on her ceiling, until the tiny little critter himself had gotten weary and retired into a dark corner.

Abruptly, the blond kunoichi stood up and lumbered towards the open window. A stone's throw away, the Hokage tower stood proud, its festive lights flickering like strings of tiny gems. It wasn't so long ago that Ino lingered outside its massive doors, mulling over whether a few hours of booze, banter and uninhibited dancing was worth losing a much needed uninterrupted, rejuvenating whole night's rest. The answer had always been no-brainer--YES! But for some reason, she just didn't feel like partying that night.

Besides, it was more than likely that she'd bump into a certain someone; which only meant, she would be bumping into _his_ certain someone. And _that_, just wasn't one bit exciting, to say the least.

_Stop it Pig!_

This was turning out worse than she thought. She had developed an Inner Ino that sounded so much like Sakura.

When did "things" get so complicated?

Then again, Ino thought ruefully, was there "anything" to complicate in the first place?

_What the hell is wrong with you? _

Grabbing a broom tucked behind her closet, the kunoichi began sweeping every inch of her fairly tidy apartment. She needed some sort of distraction.

Maybe it was the weather.

Or perhaps her hormones.

Why couldn't she get her lazy-ass comrade out of her head? Invading people's minds was supposed to be _her_ specialty!

Never had she been so caught up with anyone. Not even with Sasuke. Her clingy behavior towards the handsome Uchiha was mostly prompted by Sakura's presence. Seeing her green-eyes become even more green-eyed with envy was just too much fun to pass up, especially after she had ditched their friendship with that oh-so-symbolic, (not to mention oh-so-dramatic) handing back of her red ribbon.

All because of a boy.

Shikamaru Nara, on the other hand, had managed to worm his way into her every waking thought after a mere awkward encounter outside an apparel store.

This was his fault.

The other night was supposed to be just like other nights. They would have drinks while waiting for Chouji (who, oddly, developed the recent habit of being tardy and forgetful when it came to meetings). They would then discuss some "mission" or someone else's mission or some mission remotely related to someone else's mission; have a few more drinks, and head back to their respective homes, briefed, informed and a tad too tipsy. Shikamaru would follow her, a few paces behind so she could pretend that she could take care of herself. And in the shadows, he would wait patiently, until she clicked the door's lock. The next morning, he'd be there, by her bed with a glass of water, a blank expression and a pill for her hang-over.

Just the way it always was.

Just the way it was supposed to be.

With a sigh, Ino watched as a pale yellow hue crept up brazenly behind the seemingly tiny buildings in the distance. Her eyes immediately darted to the red digits on her alarm clock—6:00 a.m.

_Shit!_

She had literally swept the entire night away.

It was then that sandman decided to work his magic on her. Ino groaned. Her lids started to weigh like bricks and it felt as if her head was dangling from her neck by a thin thread.

The kunoichi glimpsed at her bed. The soft cotton sheets beckoned to her, inviting her to dive into its folds and sleep, sleep her worries away.

Without a second thought, Ino peeled off her white tank-top and black boy-shorts, and donned her signature dark-blue kunoichi attire.

After a heavy thud, the spotless room was again empty.

* * *

"Hey Nara!" 

Shikamaru spun around to find a ruffled, sun-burnt brunette trotting towards him, accompanied by an equally ruffled pooch.

"Kiba. What's up?"

"What happened to you last night? We were hoping to have the entire 'Sasuke-extraction' team, for one sweet reunion. But our great team-leader was nowhere to be found."

"I couldn't stand the music."

Which, in truth, was the truth…

just not in its entirety.

After Temari had filled him in on the upcoming War games, the party was over for him. Actually, it was pretty much over for him the very moment he'd seen Ino and Sasuke together. And, the bits of conversation he had overheard did not help his mood in any way. So instead of diving back into the lively raucous, Shikamaru gladly threw in the towel and hit the deserted streets of Konoha, where he was sure he wouldn't be running into anyone (or at least anyone he knew in particular).

"Tell me about it, man. Who hired those guys?" Kiba shook his head disapprovingly "That was definitely worse than any of Kurenai-sensei's genjetsu! Shino almost summoned a horde of beetles to blow up the speakers. Good thing, Hinata was there to keep him distracted."

Shikamaru chuckled. It didn't take a genius or a Sharingan to discern how much affection the Inuzuka held for the Hyuuga heir. However it was Kiba who seemed completely oblivious to the fact, constantly projecting his feelings unto his clueless comrade.

"Oy Shikamaru, I also noticed that that chick from the Sand suddenly disappeared…" Shikamaru grimaced as the Inuzuka elbowed his rib.

"…just around the time the guys saw you last?"

Shikamaru wanted to pluck out the brows that bobbed teasingly. The dirty grin also had to be dealt with.

"Kiba, I'd really appreciate it if you not go there."

"Aw c'mon Nara, lighten up. I'm just messing with you. Besides, I don't really care if the rumors are true or not." Roughly draping an arm around Shikamaru's shoulder, Kiba tugged the lanky jonin to a slow walk "But if they were, then you just nabbed yourself one hot kunoichi. You and your thing for blonds."

"And…what's that supposed to mean?"

"Quit it, Shikamaru. You know exactly what I meant. You're too old to be playing dumb."

_Look who's talking._

"Now don't tell me you didn't have a thing for Ino back in the day. As if it wasn't pretty damn obvious."

_Seriously? _"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Kiba smirked disbelievingly, "By the way you stared at the back of her head during class I thought you'd burn a hole through her skull. 'Course you had everyone fooled that you were just a total narcoleptic. But these right here…" With two of his fingers, he motioned as if about to poke both his own eyes, "Dog-senses, man!"

Akamaru barked a hearty agreement.

Kiba Inuzuka wasn't considered an elite tracker for nothing. He had the innate ability to sniff out week-old traces of blood more keenly than a ninja hound, read broken twigs like they were road signs, and predict the coming of rain simply by sticking out his tongue in the air.

More impressive was that the damn boy could also smell a juicy story from five miles away. Unfortunately for Shikamaru, he had sat a mere five feet away at a time when budding youth, mischief and utter boredom introduced their raw skills to a host of impractical applications.

"Again..." Shikamaru feigned disinterest, "Really appreciate it if you don't go there."

But his friend was not listening.

"If she weren't so bossy I'd probably have a crush on her too. But man, was she loud back then. I really don't know how you were able to stand her."

_To each his own, you ass._

"Well, it's a good thing you got Temari."

"Look Kiba, Temari and I are not..."

"especially now that Sasuke's back. I empathize, Nara. I really do. I could only imagine how it must feel. I mean, take Shino. He's probably devastated that Naruto's back. Not that he has anything against the guy. In fact he likes the guy. But, watching Hinata still blush over him, every single time he comes popping up. It's been years! Years! Can't she grow out of it!"

The ever loyal Akamaru whimpered his support.

At that moment Shikamaru realized it was better to shut up. Anyway, it wasn't Ino or Temari or his "thing for blonds" the Inuzuka was really concerned about. There was that bigger issue of _"Shino"_ and Hinata. Hence, Shikamaru half-listened to Kiba rave on and on until, like a drunk on that last cognizant shot of alcohol, he fell into a pensive spell.

"But we'll get by, won't we." Kiba bowed as he let out a wistful sigh.

"Uh... yeah." Tentatively, Shikamaru gave his friend a light pat. It was the least he could do to show some sympathy, "I'm sure 'Shino' will be fine. Who knows, maybe for Hinata it's just one of those childhood crushes that brings back good memories."

"Is that how it is for you, Nara?"

"How is what for me?"

"Ino. Is that what Ino is to you?"

The jonin dropped his arm.

Yes? It was so easy to say yes. She was, after all, _that_ childhood crush. And she was, certainly, someone who brought back a lot of memories-- not only good, but also bad. However…

Shikamaru found himself unable to reply.

A sudden wave of relief washed over him when a fair-haired shinobi in a faded black shirt and orange pants came bumbling towards their direction.

"Oy Kiba! Shikamaru! Did you guys know that there's a meeting in an hour?"

Kiba shot the newcomer a quizzical look.

"Oy Naruto, don't you have a hangover? You were practically drinking out of the punch-bowl last night."

The blond merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, where'd you hear about that?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's posted on the bulletin board. There's a list of people who are supposed to attend. You guys are in it too. Something about an orientation, and 'war games'--whatever that is. "

"Tem—" Shikamaru bit his tongue, "—petzu…did tell me about a briefing today."

Kiba's brows knit together reflexively.

"Tempetzu? Who the hell is Tempetzu? The name sounds strange. Is that even a real name? "

A discomfort was building at the back of Shikamaru's throat. But if there was anything he learned from Shogi, it was never to let even the tiniest facial twitch give you away.

"Some guy from the Mist." Shikamaru added dully, "Who knows whether that's his real name. He's a ninja after all."

That somehow put the cork to the questions.

Shikamaru immediately shifted the topic.

"The memo is a bit short-notice, though. They usually post announcements, at least, two to three days before, if not a week."

Clearing his throat, Kiba began rocking on his heels and rubbing his nape. Both Shikamaru and Naruto turned to their fellow shinobi, who suddenly seemed uneasy.

"Sorry about that." Kiba coughed an apology, "I guess Shino must've forgotten. Probably been distracted. I'll talk to him, don't worry."

"Shino?" Naruto was apparently confused.

"Ah yes. Shino. Of course." A genius didn't need to ask.

_

* * *

_

_Oh gods. I have hairy hands!_

Astonished, Ino could only stare at what were once her calloused palms and reedy fingers. In place were the huge furry paws bedecked by the meanest and angriest looking claws. Groping her newly acquired face, Ino made out the contour of her elongated nose, the size of her killer canines, and the abundance of her facial fur. And boy was it abundant.

_I freakin' body switched with a bear! _

A few feet away, Ino spotted her body lying lifeless on the forest floor. It was strange looking at herself alone, utterly and completely vulnerable. As a bear, she could swipe that tiny form with her big bear paw, and that would be the end of her.

_Reminder to self: get as far away as possible from our body before switching back._

After all, she didn't want the actual bear waking anywhere near her when the jutsu wore off.

One swipe. That was all it would take.

Barely five minutes had passed, and Ino was starting to feel the strain on her chakra. The jutsu had to be released soon. Lack of sleep had left her tired, and pushing her limits could only render her own body immobile after the switch back, making her quite the convenient bear breakfast. Nonetheless, a couple more seconds wouldn't hurt. She could try a little bit--

"Quite impressive. But, don't you think it's a little dangerous leaving your body unattended?"

_Sasuke?_

Ino huffed as she faced the Uchiha. He wore the same placid expression, but the charcoal eyes were replaced by mesmerizing crimson irises—the Sharingan.

"Don't wander away." Sasuke continued dryly, "Just release the jutsu. I'll take care of the bear."

Was he asking her to trust him?

She looked at Sasuke through her bear eyes. He only came up to a little past her waist, and her paw was the size of his head. But despite his relatively small stature, the Uchiha appeared formidable, and unnerving.

Sasuke, the last of the illustrious Uchiha clan, was known for many things-- speed, agility…

And, those eyes.

Ino glimpsed at the katana that seemed to have become as much a part of the Uchiha as his Sharingan.

One swipe. That was all it would take.

Ino made a quick hand gesture, which looked more like awkward waving with her paw. The beautiful pale face before her then began to grow bleary, as she felt the earth beneath her tip sideways. Ino tried to focus on her surroundings which fused into a kaleidoscope of greens, browns, and yellows. She groaned when she felt the moist ground connect with her back. Gradually, the world started getting darker and darker. While the shrill yet soothing sounds of the forest moved father and farther away…

until all that…

was left was…

Silence.

* * *

"Are we waiting for anyone else?" a scarred eye scanned the packed room until they narrowed on the only boy with red streaks on his cheeks. "Since the message was relayed with quite the delay." 

Kiba swallowed hard as he received Ibiki Morino's glare. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel sorry for his comrade. Being in a room with the man who could make an S-class criminal weep in an interrogation was one thing. Actually being handed a non-verbal promise of "I'll-deal-with-you-later" by that same man was a whole different story—one with a painful ending.

"I apologize to everyone for that." Ibiki continued, "But I leave it to those who are here to inform those not present."

Shikamaru, surreptitiously made a sweeping search of the conference room.

Close to a hundred were present. Each of the villages was, more or less, equally represented. He knew almost everyone from Konoha, simply because most of them had been his batchmates, and a few others, subordinates. Every Leaf-nin on the list was there, except…

Three blonds. One was perched on the window sill, her hitae-ite indicated she was from the Cloud. Another had a beard and bushy brows, clearly not the one he was looking for. The last one was approaching the other empty chair beside him.

"Nara."

"Temari."

"Sleep well last night?"

"Sort of."

"Hey Temari," Kiba interjected, obviously forgetting about his impending chat with the master of methods. "We missed you at the party last night."

Turning to his seatmate, he added impishly.

"You too Shikamaru."

"Oh we were there." The Sand kunoichi replied.

Shikamaru wanted to slam his face on the desk. He couldn't really blame Temari. How could she know that that terse and honest response would only feed, rather than acquiesce, the Inuzuka's curiosity?

"Really? Where…"

"Hey isn't that Hinata?" Shikamaru picked a random spot in the room, "And, who's that guy with her?"

"Where?!" Kiba almost jumped from his seat, earning him another murderous glare from Ibiki Morino.

_Just like a puppy. Throw him a bone to keep him distracted_. Shikamaru was thoroughly pleased.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Ibiki Morino's commanding voice boomed, "The War games is a tradition among the hidden villages held every two years. Participants are experienced chuunins and young jonins, with the few exceptions."

He glanced fleetingly at Naruto (who was, technically, still a genin), then scanned the room as if looking for someone else before continuing.

"I can see we have quite a good turn-out this year, with the five hidden villages well represented. As you all might have guessed by now this will be similar to the second part of your chuunin examination, but definitely of a much larger scale."

"Most of you have been teammates in the past. And I'm sure some are looking forward to working with former comrades. However, unlike the chuunin exams, you will not get the opportunity to choose your teammates. We will be the ones organizing you into teams…"

He paused, weighing the expressions on people's faces.

"or should I say the platoons."

Murmurs filled the room. And a tense excitement hung in the air.

"This is a simulated War, people. Not only will it involve a lot of hand-to-hand, one-on-one combats, but a great deal of tactical and strategic planning as well. Those who are familiar with Shogi may find this quite interesting, because as a new rule, a defeated opponent can either be taken out of the game or acquired as a part of the victor's platoon. You very well know that either of those options has its set of advantages and disadvantages."

"Members of the Hyuuga will be monitoring the entire event, and surveillance cameras are being installed in the grounds, as we speak. Remember, the main objective in this exercise it to conquer. Now to go over the rest of rules and regulations, I hand you over to Anko."

Everyone waited with bated breath at what was to happen next. However, no blazing ball of fire ensued, no dizzying shower of kunai, not even the gentlest gust of wind. The kunoichi who was well-known for her "grand entrances" and "crazy theatrics" simply sauntered into view—a glass of fizzing amber mixture in one hand, a roll of toilet paper in another.

"Rule number one" Anko croaked, "Sake, oysters and ice-cream never go together."

* * *

The deathly quiet was replaced by a gentle humming, that grew steadily louder. Beneath her, the cool ground sent a calming tingle to her exposed skin, punctuated by a dull indiscernible beating. 

Ino winced at the sudden brightness. Slowly, she opened one eyelid, waiting for the blurry images to settle before opening the other. It was as if she were looking at the forest canopy for the very first time. Far above, leaves interweaved with leaves, fusing into a mosaic green tapestry, beautifully embellished by tiny specks of glistening sunlight. She could lie there forever, still and content, cradled by the damp earth, sheltered by a tattered heaven.

Then she remembered.

It was neither the time nor place to marvel at the nature. It was the time and place to get off her butt and scram.

Ino forced herself upright, only to roll on her belly, and fall flat on the moss covered floor. Ignoring the ache that seared through her muscles, she struggled to prop herself on her elbows. Both her legs were dead. And try as she might to will some life into them, she could not compel them to stand, let alone push her to a sluggish crawl. The chance to escape her grizzly companion was bleak.

Then she remembered.

Turning her head as far as her neck muscles allowed, Ino gazed at the lean form between her and the three hundred pound body she had borrowed. Sasuke Uchiha stood relaxed-- hands at his sides, feet planted firmly, head tilted slightly; not a shred of fear or anxiety in his stance. The bear, on the other hand, shifted uneasily, its heavy steps sending mild tremors to the soft ground. It grunted, almost timidly, never taking its eyes off the young man before him. As if begging leave, it growled once, then twice, raised its one paw in a cat-like gesture and hobbled away.

Ino could only stare in awe. She did not know what happened next, perhaps because her brain was still trying to make sense of the peculiar exchange she had witnessed. When she blinked Sasuke was already crouched by her side, with the same unreadable expression and blank charcoal eyes.

"You shouldn't move just yet." He spoke evenly.

"Excuse me." Ino was aware she sounded as stunned as she looked, "But, did that just happen?"

"Did what just happen?"

"_That._ That stare-down. Between you. And a bear. A bear that could, by the way, break your skull with one blow. A stare-down—which for some reason he…she…_it_ lost."

"It was a he."

"That's beside the point."

"You were in its body just a couple of minutes ago. Wouldn't you consider that weirder?"

Oh, he was good.

The feeling in Ino's legs was returning. Although, her limbs were still weak, they had enough strength to push her to sit.

"As I said earlier" Sasuke admonished as he assisted her, "You shouldn't move too much just yet. The energy flow in animals is not as streamlined as ours. So its not surprising that using your jutsu on that large an animal took such a toll on your chakra. You should rest for a bit."

"How'd you know all this?" Ino asked, gazing curiously at Sasuke who had become busy tightening the knots in his arm-guards.

"Orochimaru."

Looking away, Ino immediately regretted asking. She was about to say sorry, but thought the better of it. Somehow, she knew, it would just come out trite and contrived, like a thoughtless knee-jerk reaction. In the first place, she wasn't exactly sure what she was sorry for.

Sorry I brought him up.

Sorry you had to kill him.

Sorry he was such an evil person, and might I add, an f—ing _perv_.

The more she thought of it, the more she couldn't bring herself to even_ feel_ sorry. It was a choice that Sasuke had willingly made. Shikamaru almost lost his entire team trying to save him. Thing was, he did not want to be saved. For all she knew Sasuke may even make the same choice, were he given the chance to re-write history. Then again, there was very little she knew about Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm not proud of it." Sasuke continued, as if reading her mind, "There are many things I'm not proud of."

Now, Ino felt sorry.

And, guilty.

It must've somewhat shown on her face because the Uchiha smiled at her somberly. Her heart ached.

Before getting up, Sasuke reached for something from behind him and thrust it towards her.

"Drink. It'll make you feel better."

Accepting the leather wrapped flask, Ino she uttered her thanks. A swig of the tasteless substance did make her feel better. She still felt shaky, but less lightheaded. Slowly standing on her wobbly knees, she made for the nearest tree to lean on for support. Sasuke, however, caught her and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. The sudden proximity made her breath hitch and her knees give way.

"You're as stubborn as Naruto." Sasuke reprimanded.

Lowering her head, Ino tried to hide the redness, that she was sure accompanied the warmth that washed over her face. She felt so frail against the Sasuke's lean body. She had pounced on the Uchiha more than a dozen times when they were kids. But _this_ was different. Being held so close be someone else magnified her momentary physical dependence and, in some strange way, stirred a longing inside her that she was not even aware of. It was awkward and scary…yet in a way, nice…and that scared even her more.

"Do you regularly go around the forest saving people in distress?" Ino asked, wanting to fill the immediate quiet.

"Do you regularly go around the forest body-switching with bears?"

Was Sasuke trying to be funny?

Ino wasn't sure. He had always been quiet the kid, the one who sat apart from the rest, ate alone, and responded only when spoken to. The only people who truly understood him were his teammates. And even around them, he seemed to speak sparingly, like it was a waste of chakra.

"I don't remember you being serious, Ino." Sasuke remarked flatly, breaking her thoughts.

"Well, I--I don't remember you being funny."

As soon as she said that, Ino bit her lips as a show of apology. It sounded more like an insult than it did a witty retort. And although Ino had aimed for the latter, she missed her mark by a mile. Sasuke, however, just pulled her in more tightly, his fingers pressing firmly into her bare abdomen. Silently, he helped her amble through the rocks and slippery slopes of the forest floor.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sor—"

"I need to further train my Sharingan." The Uchiha cut in, glancing at her briefly, before searching for the next safe footing. "I was going around the forest looking for a creature to use them on." He explained.

Ever so slightly the corners of Sasuke's lips curled upward "You beat me to the bear."

* * *

The sun hung high above, its rays as intense as the jovial chatter outside the Hokage tower. People scoured for familiar faces, while new acquaintances were being made here and there. Shikamaru furtively glanced around for his two former teammates. Chouji, like a hungry vulture, was already circling the buffet table being set up. Ino, on the other hand, was still nowhere in sight. 

"Sakura-chan, nice bag!" Naruto ran up to the small congregation they had fortuitously formed.

"First of all Naruto, it's a not a bag, it's a purse." The pink-haired kunoichi corrected sweetly, "And second, should I be concerned with that comment?"

"Well, Ero-senin said that the way to a pretty girl's heart is to compliment things she has. Like her clothes, her accessories, and her hair." The blond chewed his cheek thoughtfully, "Oh and to always say 'not at all', while giving her _the gaze_, whenever she asks 'do I look fat?'"

Sakura's brow furrowed, as Naruto began aping Jiraiya's lecherous stare,

"Naruto, I don't think its healthy taking relationship advice from him."

Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at the snippets of banter he caught from the two. A few paces away, Kiba was trying to block Naruto from Hinata's view, while Shino was showing off one of his beetles to Temari and Tenten.

"Anyway, you'd never guess who gave this to me." Sakura continued.

"Lee?" barked Naruto

"No."

"Kankuro?"

"Nope."

"That border patrol guy, Neji's cousin."

"who?"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"I wish."

Naruto blinked, surprised.

"I mean are you kidding me?" Sakura laughed, giving her friend a light-hearted shove, "Kakashi-sensei wouldn't even pay for his own meal. And it's inappropriate for a teacher to give anything to his student. That would be favoritism. Anyway, you've ran out of guesses. The purse was given by—"

"Sasuke." said Naruto, plainly

Bewildered, Sakura opened her mouth about to say something, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Look he's coming. And Ino's with him. She looks kinda beat. I wonder if something happened."

Shikamaru had already been watching the two who were casually strolling towards them, before he even heard Naruto. Nothing in their behavior seemed suspicious or telling, although he was almost certain he had caught a glimpse of Ino pushing away from the Uchiha. Ino walked languidly beside Sasuke, who was matching his pace with hers. They appeared just like two old acquaintances that chanced upon each other on the street and decided on a little catching up, sort of like Asuma and Kurenai, when they were just friends.

Or, when everyone _thought_ that they were "just friends". Shikamaru's jaw tightened.

Smiling, Ino raised a hand to wave at the approaching Naruto and Sakura. Shikamaru, meanwhile, remained wedged to the ground, barely noticing some of the others who brushed past him to join the new arrivals.

A gruff voice yanked him back to the present.

"Hey Shikamaru." Kiba nudged his shoulder, "Aren't you going over there?"

He simply stared at the Inuzuka, who looked back at him, perplexed.

_Is that what Ino is to you? _The question, again, rang in Shikamaru's ears. He then, realized the answer was clear—_No._

"Ah…yeah…" Blinking, Shikamaru replied, "I…uh...I just need to take care of something first."

The lanky jonin then turned and walked away, without looking back.

* * *

Immobilized, Ino stared at her own shadow cast on the wooden door. Moving her eyes to the panel right beside it, she read the intricately carved characters. 

"NARA"

She had been outside that door many times, especially when Shikamaru still lived with his parents, but never once did she pay more than a fleeting glance to those characters. Now, however, they stood out like a big bold warning. It wasn't that she was ill-at-ease in the Nara's house. She has visited Shikamaru's parents numerous times, occasionally bringing gifts and flowers from her parents. They were, after all, her god parents, as her parents were Shikamaru's.

Despite the short respite outside the Hokage tower, where she had dozed off listening to Shino talk about the new addition to his beetle colony, she still felt vaguely tired. She longed for her bed, and its soft covers. Actually, she longed for anything flat enough to lie on, nevermind if it was comfortable or not. But her luck must've struck out after that perfectly timed rescue from Sasuke, because of all leaf medics present in the gathering, it was she that was chosen by the Godaime to run quick (which had a somewhat distorted meaning in the Godaime's vocabulary) errand. All she could do was nod and reply "Yes, Tsunade-sama". So there she was, lurking outside the Nara residence, ruminating over the simple task of knocking on the door.

She lifted her fist determinedly. He won't be there anyway. He had moved out over a month ago, and at this time he'd be at the grassy knoll at the east side, doing what a robust young man like him with nothing to do usually does--watch clouds.

With much hesitation, she gave the door a gentle knock; so gentle, she wasn't sure whether the patter came from her rapping or the construction that was going on a kilometer away. Decisively, she again lifted her fist and tapped loudly.

With what little light from the waning afternoon, Ino could see through the window a silhouette of a man, with hair pulled tightly back, approaching the door. Ino sighed gratefully when, upon opening of the solid entrance, she was met by scarred yet genial face.

"Well hello Ino. It's been a long time. I'm glad you dropped by."

"Good afternoon, Uncle. Tsunade-sama sent me. She said she's spoken to you?"

"That's right. Come on in."

The kunoichi took off her sandals and followed Shikaku Nara into the receiving room. Nothing much had changed since she was last there. The walls were slightly more off-white than she remembers, but the low mahogany kotatsu still stood proudly against the tan tatami mats, and the petite yet majestic bonsai perched at the tokonoma was as well-pruned as the first time she had seen it.

"Feel at home, Ino. You should be used to this place by now. I'll get you something to drink. By the way, your timing is quite perfect."

When her godfather disappeared into another area of the house, Ino immediately went straight to her favorite zabuton. Adjusting herself on the cushion, she was slowly beginning to feel truly "at home", too at home she had the urge to sprawl her upper body on the table and drift to faraway to lala-land. Her godfather's muffled call, however, jolted her immediately awake. It was not so much his voice, than what she thought he had said that caught her attention.

She waited.

"Shikamaru!"

_No way_

"Ino's here!"

* * *

A/N: Finally a respite! Again, sorry to those who have waited for updates. Hopefully, I'll get this story back on track now that I have more time on my hands. Thanks for the patience. BTW, I used "uncle" (how Ino addresses her godfather) sort of in the way Hinata calls her cousin "big brother". 

--------------------


	6. Erring over Errands

Apologies to all those who patiently waited for updates, and my sincerest thanks to those who took the time to review.

Again, i don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Quick notes:

*_shishi-odoshi (or deer-chaser): _bamboo spouts that fill up with water, and tilt to hit a stone surface once full (I wish I had one)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Erring over errands**

What was one to say, when, truly, there was nothing to say?

Silence was supposed to be golden; or rewarding, at least. But the awkward silence that pervaded in the faintly lit room seemed like nothing more than what it was--awkward. Ino flicked her gazed to the young man whose demeanor and habits were as familiar to her as the hand seals to her own jutsu. He stood unmoving at the receiving room's entryway, with an expression that was far from easy to read.

"What are you doing here?" Ino exhaled evenly. The walls sighed, as a timid breeze from the courtyard wafted through the fully parted Shoji screens.

Although it was fleeting, Ino did not miss how Shikamaru's jaw had tensed, and how his already narrow eyes had narrowed just a fraction more. She did realize too late that the question she'd thrown was stupid, funny even, and she felt herself grow hot around the ears. But when Shikamaru spoke, there was no humor in his tone.

"I should be asking you that question. Don't you think?" he remarked matter-of-factly.

It was Ino's jaw that then tightened, and her mouth contorted midway between a wince and a smirk. There was a subtle and deliberate sting to the question. The sarcasm was not lost on her.

Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately), she was tired and cranky and was aching like a knotted a pretzel. So the best her state-of-mind could conjure was the straight and simple answer.

"Tsunade-sama sent me."

"What did she want?" Shikamaru pressed.

Her purpose for being there was hardly worth discussing, let alone worth mentioning. It wasn't exactly exciting, and in her honest opinion, a waste of her jonin time. Had things been their usual with Shikamaru, she would have elaborated on each and every insipid detail, seasoned with her favorite expletives. However, things obviously weren't their usual. And she hated how Shikamaru had somehow made her feel that it was all her fault.

"What is it to you?" her reply was tinged with mocking sweetness.

If Shikamaru was annoyed by the retort, he made no hint of it. He simply ambled nonchalantly towards Ino, and stopped until his lithe form towered over her.

The grin he gave was wide and generous.

"I just want to make sure that whatever it is, you get it done. It's quarter to six. We wouldn't want to miss happy hour now, would we?"

Ino heard something crack and then realized it was her own hand fisting underneath the kotatsu.

Did he just refer to her as an alcohol-head?

In a split second, she was looking straight into Shikamaru's eyes, as she stood almost on tipped toes to match his height.

Ino drew the line where her work ethic was concerned. As a kunoichi, she has and always would be, dedicated and dependable, how ever menial the task.

Perhaps her behavior (aka her drinking habits) in the last couple of days may have been leaning towards the irresponsible. But she was definitely not alone in that. And besides, she made sure that it never strayed beyond her personal business. He, on the other hand...

"Well, at least I don't go sleeping around in cheap inns, with...with village envoys!" Ino uttered sharply, "And then traipse around town the following day, shirtless, like a stupid man-whore!"

The remark was scathing enough to earn a caustic response.

And Ino waited.

_KNOCK!_

And waited.

_KNOCK_!

For something.

Anything!

_KNOCK!_

Somewhere far away, a _shishi-odoshi_ demanded a serving of spring water.

Trickle...the fountain obliged.

Ino's heart sank. The seconds ticked by and with it any hope that the stolid man before her would call her insane, delusional and in need of a thorough head examination because apparently her vision and imagination had been playing tricks on her.

The feeling was passing yet profound—was she really that much of a fool?

"I forgot." Shikamaru's suddenly somber voice finally filled the tense quiet. "Cheap just won't fly with a delicate flower like you. Don't be so picky, Ino. You won't know what you're missing."

"You know what, Shikamaru, you're right. I might as well find out. After all, there IS a first time for everything, right?" Ino proceeded to pat her person, in places where pockets would have been.

"Damn." she breathed out in feigned disappointment, "Forgot my reminder scroll. Oh well, I might as try _THAT _tonight, lest I forget."

"Yeah. Great idea, Ino. Reckless. But, hey, it's your life!"

"Well, Shikamaru, it's you I have you to thank for that great idea. So thank you!"

"My pleasure!"

Ino could barely restrain her shaking. "Great!"

"Great!" Shikamaru scowled

"Great?"

Shikaku Nara's easy timbre cut-in was like warm water to ice. He chuckled as he entered the room,thoroughly amused at how the two before him almost leapt to opposite corners.

"You guys bickering already?" he jibed, as he began smoothing a large roll of crisp parchment on the kotatsu, "Hmm…Love must be in the air."

_KNOCK..._

The shishi-odoshi barked.

_trickle…_

_KNOCK_

Even Shikaku who was usually pensive, shuddered from abrupt silence. He paused unraveling the map before him and swung a curious gaze from Shikamaru to Ino, and from Ino back to Shikamaru again. When the older jonin smiled the angry scars on his face softened into fatherly creases. He then motioned Shikamaru and Ino to Join him by the kotatsu. They complied but with scarcely veiled reluctance.

"Look, you guys may think I don't understand, but I do." Shikaku started, "I was once your age too, y'know."

Ino stiffened. She had heard that line before, and all at once, it felt like yesterday.

Automatically her gaze sought Shikamaru's. And when the same sad look met hers, she looked away, as her impulse was overridden by pride and reason.

_I was once your age too._

Asuma-sensei had muttered years ago, during one of their proverbial Team 10 Yakini-Q dinners. The lecture he gave had been out-of-the-blue, and out-of-character. He talked about youth, love, and the incomparable joy that came with it. But the best he got from his freshly post-pubescent audience was nothing else but jeers and giggles.

_Have you gone green? _

They had teased, alluding to none other than the sensational Guy-sensei.

_The day you give up cigarettes for a woman would be the day they'd erect Shikamaru's stone image on Hokage mountain._

They had joshed.

Of course, at that time they were yet too egocentric take notice that their dear sensei had actually kicked his unhealthy habit cold-turkey or that he had tired out all of their sparrows sending three messages daily to a supposed "informant" he simply referred to as "K". Neither had they known that Asuma had already submitted Shikamaru's name as one of the young'un's he believed may have "Hokage-potential".

"I know, believe me I do" Shikaku stated plainly "Especially after having tasted the adrenaline rush of high-octane missions, coupled with the zest of youth. I understand how you guys might feel. It's as if you thirst for something more…something more meaningful…"

Ino tightened her grip on her sullied skirt. The conversation was somehow making her uneasy, and that was all she could do to stop herself from fidgeting.

"And then you end up with this. Errands."

Errands? Ino blinked, suddenly remembering to breathe.

"Yes, errands." Shikaku continued as if reading Ino's mind, "They can be an absolute pain the ass. And, no matter how good you are as a high-ranking shinobi or how indispensable your skills are as an elite, there'll be no end to it. Hell, it'll even make you consider taking up a group of snotty little genin just to keep you under the radar. "

The older Nara then began showing the callouses that had permanently remained from peeling five hundred potatoes in one afternoon for a winter-fest, in which he had later performed a dance to a poorly rendered folk-song by Ino's father. Shikaku laughed. Shikamaru groaned. While Ino half-listened, feeling somewhat relieved yet somewhat disappointed.

"Good times...good times." Shikaku shook Shikamaru's shoulder heartily, "Never think it beneath you to do something so menial. Just welcome it as opportunities to hang out with old friends, because these moments, I assure you, will soon become a rarity. Make lasting memories while you still can."

_Lasting memories_. Ino wondered how she would remember this day. Something heavy tugged at her insides.

Shikaku shifted his attention to the map, and his fingers began drawing invisible paths and tracing unmarked trails.

"Now, I'm sure the two of you have a lot of catching up to do. For all you know one of you might be getting hitched soon and..."

"Dad--" warned Shikamaru tersely.

"Son, lighten up once in while. I think I liked you more when you were just plain lazy. Anyway, time we back to business so you guys can make it before dinner. Shikamaru, this is the rout you should take into the forest. Make sure that Ino is always close."

Ino missed the furtive wink Shikaku gave his son. But she did catch the Shikamaru's uncomfortable glance as he folded his arms against his chest and nodded tersely.

* * *

_"Oh and remember, be very gentle, that flower is quite delicate."_

No, Shikamaru had wanted to yell out in adamant contention. She's a venus fly-trap, which lures you with her shapely figure, and then eats you alive without compunction.

His thoughts must've been etched on his face for his father had given him an odd look that made him realize they were actually thinking about two different things. His father really had been referring to those brightly colored petalled things that attract bees and butterflies but never eats them.

He on the other hand was thinking of ...

Shikamaru sighed heavily.

Women.

He said that he would forever hate them--especially that one in particular. Of course, at that time she could hardly be even considered a woman. She was a girl; a blond, blue-eyed girl who sat in front of him during class, and who had forgotten that they had once been inseparable playmates. She was that feisty know-it-all who every girl in their class secretly wanted to be and whom every boy secretly wanted to be with. Well, except Sasuke.

Ms. Popular.

He had hated everything about her--the way she unconsciously played with the ends of her hair when she was in deep thought, the way she would raise an eyebrow and smirk in the face of difficult tasks, the way she could throw a twig with deadly accuracy even with those dainty fragile-looking hands and wrists, the way her eyes lit up each and every time that damn raven-haired genius walked into the classroom.

But the thing he had hated the most was the way she proudly scoffed at her pinked-haired bestfriend for letting her go, just to quietly cry behind the garden's tool shed so no one could see. Because beneath it all, beneath her hard and impenetrable exterior, she was kind and considerate, sensitive and loving. And he hated how much of it he alone could see.

Now seventeen and an adult by shinobi standards, Shikamaru had begun to comprehend that "hate". If only he remained ignorant to his own feelings, then everything would be easy...uncomplicated.

Shikamaru dug deeper into his pockets. Neither he nor Ino had muttered a single syllable since they left the house. The only thing that broke the silence was the rhythmic scratching of their rubber soles against the dry earth. It could've very well been his own pulse, for it too was fast, steady, and harsh.

If his father had not cut in, how would their heated conversation have ended? It didn't take a genius to know that the conversation would have been the least important thing that would've ended. He was being unfair. He knew that with nagging clarity. But it was as if he was holding an iron-bar that begged to stoke the flames out of her, until everything about her was alight and burning. He wanted...no...he needed her to understand, even in the slightest, what it was like...to be him...around her.

Nonetheless, his recent hostility towards her weighed heavily on his conscience. He was more than aware that he had neither right nor reason to be angry with her. Ino's affairs were her personal business and were, as far as he was concerned, off-limits. She wasn't his. There was no unspoken agreement, no mutual understanding, between them.

They were just friends.

He hated that word.

_Just._

He stopped abruptly, and Ino walked straight into his back. Apparently, she too had been distracted. To his disappointment, she took a step back just as quickly, again drawing that invisible, albeit tangible, line between them.

"Look, Ino" Shikamaru breathed, "I'll save you the trouble and deliver the stupid flower myself to Tsunade-sama. It isn't really necessary for you to tag along. The way back is relatively safe, just stick to the route we took and…"

"You know," Ino interjected sharply. "you don't have to pretend like you want to do me a favor. If you don't want me around, just say it, Shikamaru."

Apparently, she also was still pissed. He had almost forgotten how much of a hot-head his _friend_ could be, and the accompanying intense gaze became an instant reminder of how 'hot' she was when she was at it. He drank in her perfectly oval face beset by almost cherubic features, that tapered into her slender neck and tight stance. She was both rough and graceful, sweet and spicy.

gods.

Talk about a wrongly timed testosterone surge. He let out an impatient grunt, not only out of frustration for Ino's stubborness, but also for his own barely restrained reaction to that obstinate pout of her full lips.

Somehow, he always knew her harsh mouth would be the end of him someday.

When Shikamaru finally willed himself to turn his back on her, he did it with such convincing lassitude that he too was left surprised. Under tense circumstances, he managed to pull off a convincing I-don't-really-give-a-shit act. That itself deserved a tip of the hat, and a buttload of paperwork off his back.

"Hey!" Ino yelled, "You're not using that tactic again!"

"What tactic?"

"Your _I-don't-really-give-a-shit_ tactic."

Damn it, wasn't she sharp! And, damn it how the hell he even could think of that as sexy! The stress of paperwork must've really been getting to him, he surmised.

Curse women and their damn intuition.

"Well?" Ino barked. Shikamaru glanced at her over his shoulder. She was glaring at him expectantly--with furrowed brows and, of course, that vicious pout. He felt naughty beads of sweat form on his forehead. Where was a drink of water, or any body of water, when you needed one?

"Ino...listen...I'm really _really_ getting a headache." _and some other ache I'd rather you not know about_, "so could we just drop it."

"Drop what?!"

Shikamaru fell silent. Words. Not only would they fail him now, they'd most likely get him into much deeper shit.

"Why are you so nasty to me?!" Ino glowered

"W-what? C'mon on, Ino." Shikamaru stammered, stupefied by the frankness of the question.

"Oh, don't pretend to be ignorant! Your snide remarks, your smirk, those grunts. And now, you won't even look at me. You obviously want to drive me up a wall."

Drive her up a wall?! Seriously? Did she really want to drive him nuts, and rob him of any hope of one night of unperturbed sleep?

"So?" she waited.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Shikamaru muttered tersely.

"Why? Had too much fun at the party?"

"Yeah, more than you know."

Ino's smirk vanished.

"Well, I'm glad!" she remarked pointedly before tramping ahead of Shikamaru. "Now, could we hurry this up. The sooner we're out of each other's hair, the better!"

* * *

_More than you know._

What was with the bastard's gloating? Well, she was happy for him. Ecstatic even! They deserved one another. They _really_ did!

Ino huffed and puffed, as she felt a growing tightness in her chest. If only she could punch something…anything!

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru called from a few paces behind, "Maybe you'd want to slow down?"

"Maybe you'd want to keep up" she yelled back. As if Shikamaru's hovering presence wasn't enough to nibble at her nerves, the uneven path with all its sneaky little foot traps just had to test her patience…not to mention, grace.

"Maybe you'd want to stop being so clumsy" he blurted.

Ino stopped so abruptly that Shikamaru was actually on his toes to stop himself from ramming into her back.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she growled.

"You tell me."

Ino narrowed her eyes expectantly at Shikamaru. Although there were the telltale sounds of the forest here and there, the immediate silence around them seemed to swell and magnify the almost non-existent distance between them. Ino could almost feel the heat of Shikamaru's skin and how it seemingly emanated in waves with his every breath. And when she noticed that her own breathing was keeping pace with his, she looked away, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Time fluttered with the falling of dry leaves—excruciatingly slow and vivid. Finally, she heard Shikamaru clear his throat.

"When did you get so…wobbly?" he asked almost too timidly.

"Wobbly?" What was she, a stool?

"You know."

"No. I don't."

"You almost stumbled, a total of six times. Even if you were the clumsiest genin, that still would've been too much."

"I'm just tired."

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And…none of your damn business."

Shikamaru let out small chuckle then brushed past Ino. She watched his expression harden, but not before catching the quick grimace that crossed his countenance as if he had been stabbed by a kunai. Ino felt the characteristic hollow pit at her stomach. Sometimes she wished she could cut her own tongue.

"Shika." she called out. "wait--"

But Shikamaru pretended not hear, and continued walking.

"Shika…" pleaded Ino.

"There." he said.

"What?" Ino pace slowed into hesitant steps as she approached her sole companion. Shikamaru's hands were perched impatiently on his hips and the way his head was cocked told her that they had arrived.

She wanted to say something first, but was stunned speechless by the scenery before her. Against the candlelight hue of the retiring sun, a seemingly endless field pulsated in rainbow pastel to the soft murmur of the wind. It was beautifully wild and unkempt. Running almost parallel to one another, about 2 kilometers apart, were jagged walls of black granite, that were peppered with specks of yellow, white, and lavender. Untamed blooms danced and chattered excitedly, while everything else stood motionless.

"Legend has it " Shikamaru said as he stared absently at the darkening heavens ."that the goddess of the moon, bitter with jealousy, chipped a piece of her kingdom and flung it to earth, to this very place. And, when it landed it scattered moon dust along with her tears of love and hate."

"Shika, I— "

"That thing you need." He pointed towards the one of the walls. "They grow on the tiny crevices in the black granite."

"Shika. Please. Could you just listen..."

"Like you said, the sooner were out of each other's hair, the better, right?"

Ino knew him, and she knew him well-- the man whose demeanor and habits were as familiar as the hand signals to her own jutsu, the man whose eyes now strayed from hers, the man who had withdrawn into his impenetrable world where she was not welcome. What could one say to make things right?

"Right." Ino acquiesced.

* * *

It was just a short distance to the nearest edge of granite. The specks of white, yellow and lavender upon closer view were scattered blossoms of moonflower ready to exhale their enchanting fragrance into the night. Ino approached the ominous looking rock, and with her calloused pads, felt its rough cool surface as if begging permission for what she was about to do next.

Glancing upwards, the even closest aggregate of blossoms was well above her reach. Nothing that a chakra assisted climb could not fix, she thought. Tree. Granite. Same difference.

Ino positioned herself closer to the wall, and inhaled sharply.

Nothing.

Not the slightest tingle.

Closing her eyes for good measure, Ino gave another try.

Still nothing.

Not an ounce of chakra surged from her core. Her internal pathways were shut and empty. Nothing flowed.

And then she realized. Unconsciously, she brought the tips of her fingers to her lips as she remembered the drink that Sasuke had given her. It was a chakra-tonic, there was no doubt, one that sealed gates as during the regeneration process. But how could it have been tasteless and colorless, and uncannily akin to ordinary water?

_"Orochimaru"_

She could almost hear Sasuke's deep melancholic whisper.

The traitor, who just so happened to have been Sasuke's mentor, _was_ after all once Konoha's best when it came to chemistry, pharmaceutical sciences and experimental medicine. She had used a similar treatment on many of her most stubborn patients, mostly ANBU, those who did not seem to comprehend what "complete bed rest" meant. The stimulant was potent, effective and fast-acting. But it left the taker incapacitated for a good eight to twelve hours depending on how depleted chakra stores were.

Ino calculated. It had been five hours since she had taken he medication, which only meant there was no other way but the hard way. She chanced a furtive glance at Shikamaru, who was sitting at a moss-covered boulder with arms tightly crossed.

Again, Ino put her palm on the rock's surface. It wasn't as if she had not climbed a rock surface without chakra. And besides, it was a task that entailed technique more than it did brute strength. However...

She snuck another glance at Shikamaru, who had stood up and was watching her with knitted brows and a suspicious frown.

"So?" he asked.

"Don't be so pushy. I'm going already."

How ever she was going to pull of an act of seemingly effortless vertical ascent without chakra, she had no idea. But she had to think of something fast. Shikamaru was incredibly perceptive. And she would not be surprised if he had already surmised that something was wrong.

So as to appear busy, Ino dug into her pack and in a deliberately slow manner rummaged to find "an appropriate kunai" for the job. A gnawing warmth crept around her neck, ears and face. She'd be stupid to think her dilly-dallying could fool the likes of Shikamaru or any jonin for that matter. Perhaps the idiot already knew and was simply enjoying the embarrassing show she was putting on. It was best to just get everything over with so she could leave, then go home and smother herself with a pillow.

That was the only option.

With a tired exhale, Ino pulled out a non-descript kunai, and tasted the bitter tang of leather as she placed its handle between her lips. The hard way it was going to be, and unfortunately that way necessitated the use of both her hands. Just as she was about to grope the rock surface for hand-holds, a steady grip on Ino's bicep held her in place.

From the heady mix of floral fragrances stood out the characteristic scent of musk and pine soap. His scent.

Shikamaru leaned close, so close that Ino could map the faint shadows emphasized the silent strength that his young face had acquired over the years. His intelligence spoke through sharp yet sincere eyes, which now looked at her with an unfaltering gaze. His presence was imposing, and the firmness of his grasp made her inexplicably nervous.

It donned on her that Shikamaru had become a man.

He had become one, without her noticing.

It was an awareness that only intensified her growing unease.

Slowly, Shikamaru raised a hand to gently take the kunai from Ino's mouth. As he did so, his thumb brushed Ino's lips lightly, and for a brief second Ino thought a pulse of chakra surged through her chest. She was expecting Shikamaru to then let go of her. Instead, he placed the kunai on her palm, and shifted his grasp on her wrists. Before Ino could say anything in protest, she squeaked as an abrupt tug tipped her balance and she was suddenly lifted off her feet.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing?!" she cried, feeling the warmth in her face grow a hundred degrees more.

"It's not as if we haven't done this before."

Shikamaru looked up from between Ino's thighs, and put a hand one of her knees to steady her on his shoulder. He was right. It was not as if it was the first that she had been carried on Shikamaru's shoulder. When they were younger, she would always bully him into doing it while they were horsing around coming up with possible Shika-Ino-Cho formations. But things were different. He was different and so was she.

"Look, you can't climb" Shikamaru remarked, as if sensing her concern, "And, I have no idea on how to properly nip your flower--"

There was an awkward pause, and all that could be heard were the shrill, seemingly impish, whistles of the cicadas. Ino wanted to kick Shikamaru who with his flagrant lack of tact, turned their assumed positions from bearable to downright uncomfortable.

"N-no, wait, no. That's not what I meant." his words stumbled over one another, "not f-figuratively... literally...nip that thing...the flower...the moonflower...from its stem, i meant. You know what I mean."

Shikamaru finally sighed. "Ino, just take the damn thing so we can go home."

Although Ino would have liked to argue just so she can lash out at Shikamaru, she went ahead and worked at the half-opened blossoms that were conveniently sitting right in front of her. All the while, she kept trying to steady her hands which trembled mildly. _It's the fatigue_. She told to herself, but not really convinced it was that.

"Done." Ino said, as she slid the last moonflower into the canister.

Ino wasn't sure if Shikamaru had heard her, because he had not moved or showed any intention to. But as she was about to yell out a more emphatic "Done", she felt his light touch on her knee shift, followed by the sensation of his calloused palms on her thighs.

Ino tensed.

It was that familiar flutter. Just like a pulse of chakra.

Gradually, Shikamaru lowered himself, and Ino hurriedly got off.

"Thanks." she quickly said.

"Uh yeah." was the equally hasty reply.

They both began smoothing their wrinkled clothed here and there, and a tad bit more than necessary. The task was complete. However, the undeniably disconcerting air that had formed around them now lingered, if not thickened.

"It's my fault. I took a chakra-tonic. Sasuke...I--I'm sure he was just trying to help." Ino confessed, though not fully comprehending why she needed to explain.

"It's none of my business, Ino." Shikamaru replied and, after giving his nape a brief squeeze, turned to walk away.

* * *

Shikamaru paced restlessly around his old bedroom which was now littered with more than a few tiny boxes. His father had always complained about needing an extra room for all his "other stuff"--herbs, flasks, deer antlers, apparatuses for all his experiments. Obviously, he'd finally found that extra room, while overlooking the fact that he still had a son, who might be keen on dropping by once in a while. At least, his bed was still intact, although its mattress wasn't as fortunate. Just looking at its threadbare covering and the quasi-crater in the center, Shikamaru began to wonder whether the floor might be comparable alternative.

At the other end of the hall was the guest room. It just took ten easy steps to get there--a quick left from his own door, then a quick right. Shikamaru had hardly ever set foot in that room. In the first place, there was hardly ever any need to. The only guests that had actually slept over were a couple of relatives who lived in Konoha's busy urban capital. But even during their sporadic visits, they would, more often than not, seek accommodations at the closest hotel. City slickers. They never could survive without air-conditioning.

So the guest room was pretty much left un-primped until someone remembered that, while it had been deserted and unchecked, it may have acquired new tenants in the form of lost reptiles and rodents, and your regular cocktail of one-celled organisms

Now, however, seemed like a good time to at least give that space a once-over. Ino, afterall, was sleeping there for the night, thanks to his father's unbelievably keen sense of observation.

_Why don't you stay the night, Ino. _Shikaku had suggested._ I know how newly instated jounin are overworked. Shikamaru will accompany you back in the morning._

The way her eyes had widened told him that she was just as surprised as he was. As he had expected she was going to courteously decline. But before Ino could even open her mouth, his mother walked in and whisked her away towards the guest-room.

Thus, by its very definition, Ino would be considered a guest. His guest. And guests should be made to feel to welcome, with their comfort and needs attended to.

Did she have clean sheets? Was her bedside lamp working? Did the toilet in the washroom flush properly? Did she need a towel? Soap? Shampoo? Someone to assist her with her bath...

Shikamaru threw himself, back first, unto the age-worn mattress. Not only did it berate him with an angry cloud of dust, but gave him (because of the lack of ample cushioning) a well-deserved whack in the head. Never did he imagine himself to someday be like the legendary Jiraiya, whose legendary skills were only equaled by his legendary lewdness. He felt like such a pig. Or maybe, he was simply a "man", with all his baser instincts intact. But if it were any consolation to his superego, it seemed that those thoughts were only incited by one person. And she was capable of stirring not only that kind of longing in him, but also an unnerving irrational possessiveness. Merely thinking about Sasuke's crimson eyes on her, invading every corner of her consciousness, of his hands, roving her every inch of taut skin ...it was enough to drive him mad.

Without sparing another thought, Shikamaru was up and, after few stoccato steps, right in front of Ino's screen door. He rapped lightly on its wooden frame and slid it a crack open as a warning of his intention to enter.

"Ino, I just wanted to check if you needed a tow--"

Shikamaru was met by the blond kunoichi frozen in the process of putting on her fishnet knee-guards. Her surprised expression would have been funny if what she was up to wasn't readily apparent.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm...trying to...um...get more...comfortable." was Ino's staggered explanation.

"By putting on more clothing? On what might be the warmest evening we'll have this summer?" Shikamaru raised questioning brow "Really? fishnets to bed?"

"Okay Shikamaru, let's just stop all the BS. You don't want me here, and I don't have any intention staying where I'm not wanted."

"Not wanted?" Shikamaru repeated, a little too emphatically. Did she really know what she was saying?

"So just do me a favor and send my thanks to your parents for their hospitality. I'll see myself out."

Ino motioned decisively towards the door, but Shikamaru mirrored her steps to block her attempt to exit. The glare she gave sent tingles beneath Shikamaru's skin. But rather than feel threatened, he felt strangely excited to rankle her some more.

"I don't think that's such a good idea given your fragile _condition_."

"Don't make it sound like I'm pregnant!"

"Really, I could not tell."

"Okay, I've had enough of this. Either, you step away and let me pass, or I'll force my way out of that door."

As Ino took another step, Shikamaru seized her arm. Their proximity immediately engulfed him. The inviting scent of summer (that odd mixture of dry earth and sunscreen on skin) immediately filled his nostrils. Ino's startled glance told him that he was gripping her too tightly. But he just could not let her go.

"When will you start taking care of yourself?" Shikamaru hissed "You're a medic, but you can be as bullheaded as a shuriken-crazy ANBU sent on a suicide mission. You accept a drink from Sasuke who is practically a stranger! A stranger, Ino! Didn't you even see any danger in that? Or were you too busy fawning over him?"

Ino did not answer.

"Your chakra gates are shut-off thanks to him, and you'll be as vulnerable as hibernating bear who forgot to wake up during hunting season."

"I'm just exhausted and, temporarily out of chakra. Nothing that a night of watching soaps can't fix. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Damnit Ino, when will you ever learn to take care of yourself!"

By the way she looked away, Shikamaru knew that her stubbornness was chipping away. He too felt his rising anger abate. He could never stay angry with her, no matter how hard he tried.

"Look, rest here just for tonight." Shikamaru placated, "You'll feel a whole lot better tomorrow. Don't worry about the package. I'll take them Tsunade-sama in the morning, before I meet up with Temari."

When Ino snapped her head back, Shikamaru wondered what he might have said wrong for her lips were again pursed obdurately.

"I don't have to listen to this. I know my limits. And I _can _take care of myself."

Ino briskly brushed past Shikamaru. Her feet, however only took a couple of steps before they involuntarily stopped as if they'd been glued to the floor. Slowly, they shifted involuntarily, turning her around at the exact same time Shikamaru did, in the exact same way Shikamaru did. She was trapped in his shadow.

Ino's eyes widened in both disbelief and anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. By the strangled way her voice came out, Shikamaru knew she was restraining the urge to yell at him.

"Calm down."

"How could you ask me to calm down, when you just used your justu on me!"

"Ino--"

"We promised one another, that no matter what we'd never use our justus against each other, unless we're left without any option."

Shikamaru approached Ino. And as she did the same, in exactly the same manner, Ino's eyes grew wider and wider.

Was it fear? Guilt tugged at Shikamaru's insides. He never thought he'd see her look at him that way. He never wanted her to look at him that way.

"Well, I feel like I don't have one now." Shikamaru sighed inwardly, "Ino. Please."

Ino's shoulders slumped and her muscles relaxed as Shikamaru released the jutsu. Although her fists were still clenched, her head hung low. In the mutedly lit room, a tense silence pervaded.

"All you had to say was 'please'" whispered Ino.

A moment of enlightenment occurred for Shikamaru at that most inopportune time. He realized, that despite his exceptional perspicacity, he too could be careless. Nothing could save him when it came to Ino. Around her, he was _bound _to be careless. That, he realized a little too late.

Shikamaru swallowed hard as Ino's dagger-like stare made the hairs on his nape stand on end.

"You're gonna pay for that, Shika!"

Without warning, she lunged forward, sending both of them to the floor. Her loose feather-light blond hair cascaded onto his face, chest and shoulders, and with it the scent of honeydew, melon, summer, and skin. Her skin.

Instinctively, Shikamaru used Ino's momentum, to pull her toward him. He heard her yelp when, in one fluid motion, he flipped her onto her back and immediately straddled her. He pinned her to with his weight, whereas Ino reflexively raised her guard by wrapping her both her legs around Shikamaru's torso.

Underneath him, Ino struggled. Her hair was splayed , framing her face like sun rays from her crimson face. She was achingly beautiful. Even when she was rabid mad.

_Shit_. shikamaru cursed under his breath. He _was_ going insane.

"Ino, would you stop being stubborn, and just give up! Lie down, and go to sleep!"

"No!" she shrieked like a child throwing a fit.

"Stop squirming Ino!" Shikamaru again pleaded, as he became aware of how tightly hos fingers were digging into her wrists to match her efforts, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Ino froze.

Before Shikamaru could decipher her suddenly startled gape, he was thrown backwards by two strong hands, and dragged mercilessly out of the guest-room

"I won't have that, especially not in my house!" Shikaku scolded "Your mother and I did not raise an animal, who can't control his hormones and disrespects women!"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to explain, but was immediately interrupted.

"And don't tell me 'it's not what you think!' "

The dim hall seemed to stretch on forever. Although Shikamaru felt Shikaku's grip had slackened, he knew it was futile to resist. His father was rarely got angry. But when he was, even Chouji's dad trembled. It was best to shut up for the time-being.

Bright lights suddenly filtered through an open doorway, making Shikamaru squint. In an instant, the stifling surroundings were replaced by a soothing cool air of an open space.

The training hall?

Loud thuds echoed, as Shikaku shoved his son right in the very center of the room. Bewildered, Shikamaru watched his father fetch something from the equipment closet.

"Dad, It's not what you think." Shikamaru asserted, although he made no attempt to move from his place.

Shikaku reappeared wearing an inscrutable expression, and carrying a mop in one hand and a pail in the other. He thrust the mop into Shikamaru's chest so forcefully, that Shikamaru coughed.

"Work it off." The older Nara ordered

"What?!"

"If you can't control your urges, then I'll make sure you put it into good use."

"But--" Shikamaru wanted to protest.

"You heard me. The training hall, the bathrooms and the kitchen. And don't stop until you can see your reflection on every surface. You got that!"

Shikaku gave one last push on Shikamaru's chest, and leveled his boring gaze.

"Hey!" he warned, " And, don't get any ideas in that sneaky head of yours, because if you so much as give even one thought to getting yourself out of this, I'm telling your mother."

Without another word, Shikamaru begrudgingly took the wooden handle, and dipped the mop into the empty pail. He listened to his father's hollow steps fade away, and waited until all that was left was the chorus of the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
